


I'll Never Stop Loving You

by princessrosberg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Enemies, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lovers, M/M, Marriage, Panic Attacks, Sad, Schizophrenia, Smut, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 72
Words: 38,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of One-Shots generated by my vivid imagination, expect a number of different pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lewis/Nico - Come home with me

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on AO3 since i've always been too scared to join the big leagues. If you want me to write anything send me a request over at my tumblr and i'll see what magic i can work.

Anonymous: Drabble ficlet! Do.. 19 with... Newis - "Come home with me"

  
Nico would always, _always_ be second best no matter what. Second in results, second with the team, second with the press. Second. Second. Second. So after coming second in qualifying all he wanted to do was get back to his hotel room, sleep off his disappointment and get on with the race. His fake smile worked for the most part, but of course the one person he wanted to believe it, knew him better than that.

“Nico? You alright man?”

“Perfectly fine Lew” Lewis rolled his eyes at Nico, grabbing at his wrist and spinning the German around to face him.

“You know you can tell me if there’s something wrong right? We’re still friends” _‘_

 _We’re not friends’_ was what Nico wanted to say, but instead he replied with a simple “Okay” and tried to pull away.

“Don’t lie to me Nico, I’ve known you long enough to know your fake smile, so tell me what’s wrong?”

“I’m-“ Nico hesitated for a moment, the softness of Lewis’ eyes the only thing giving him the confidence to continue. “I’m sick and tired of always being second best behind you, whatever it is I’m almost seen as less important and that _fucking_ hurts Lew” 

Nico was pulled against Lewis’ chest, a hand around his waist and the other gently stroking through his hair. “Come home with me tonight? Please, I can’t bare thinking about you being alone” 

“Okay…” 

“And you’re wrong about one thing Nico” 

“What?” Lewis pulled his head back, surprising him with a soft kiss, as if it was perfectly normal behavior for the two.

“You’ll never be second best to me”


	2. Lewis/Nico - Don't do it

1awkwardfangirl: 35 or 36. Newis - 35. "one of them trying to get the other one off of drugs au"

  
  
“Stop it, _please_ ”

None of this was a surprise to Nico, he was so used to seeing Lewis with a tight band around his arm and a needle pricking into his veins. He’d tried, tried so many times to get his friends off drugs. But nothing ever worked, not even his own family could help him.

“You’re going to kill yourself if you don’t stop Lew, and I don’t know how I’d live without my best friend”

Nico sat down next to his friend in the shitty motel they’d rented out for the week, an attempt to get away from their typical lives and just screw around like best friends should.

“You worry too much Brittney, this is some good shit I’m telling you”

Lewis gave Nico a small grin, pulling back the syringe and tapping at the needle to make sure it was perfect. He gently pressed it against his skin, drawing a little blood from his vein before Nico grabbed at the object and slung it across to the other side of the room. Lewis didn’t react at the action, nor when he was pulled into a tight hug by Nico.

“It’s alright, we’ll get through this together, I promise you”

Nico placed a gentle kiss against Lewis’ forehead, rocking him in his arms until he was sound asleep. He managed to settle Lewis underneath the covers without waking the sleeping boy, smiling when he reached out and grabbed at his shirt. They’d get through this together. Nico just knew it.


	3. Lewis/Nico - Chaos Theory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask why this was produced. I was reading up on Chaos Theory and this is what my brain decided to make. Slight smut warning but it's not in detail so you should be safe.

Nico has every extremity crossed as the Professor reads out the list of partners and the project they must study. He'd have anyone, anyone at all as long as it wasn't him. Nico doesn't think he could cope if he was paired with him. He'd rather jump out of a window than work on a month long project with Lewis fucking Hamilton. He mentally prayed to all the God's and assumes they must be laughing because he hears the Professor read out his name.

"Nico, I'd like you to work with Lewis and produce a 5000 word essay on the Chaos Theory"

Nico completely zones out as his once best friend now enemy drops his bag and folders next to him as the Professor continues to read out the list of partners. Why couldn't he of had Daniel? Or Sebastian? Hell he'd even have Jenson at this point if it meant he didn't have to look at Lewis.

"Deep in thought there Britney?"

Nico looks up at Lewis and he can feel his 20 year old heart thumping rapidly in his chest because when had Lewis gotten so attractive? When had he lost his baby face and grown into such a good looking man? Nico just rolled his eyes and indulged himself in his text book. He'd rather have his head throbbing from complicated mathematical theories than listen to Lewis' perfect voice.

For a full week they'd tried to do the project separately, the only form of communication being vague texts here and there informing each other on information they'd gathered from either the library or the Internet. And it was working perfectly until they had to type up the essay. Nico spent ten minutes debating whether to call Lewis and invite him over to get started on their essay before he grabbed his phone and dialed Lewis' number.

"Hey man"

Lewis answered after just two rings and Nico wondered if he'd been waiting for a call.

"Hey, I'm about to get started on the essay but obviously we can't do that separately so if you could come over that would be great"

Nico held his phone between his shoulder and ear, trying to find a place to hide the photo of the two on them from five years ago. If Lewis knew he still had this he'd go absolutely ballistic.

"Sure, I'll bring coffee and pizza"

Nico didn't have time to argue as Lewis hung up on the other end. He threw his phone back on his bed, shoving the photo into his drawer and quickly made an effort to tidy up his room. Lewis was around in thirty minutes balancing two coffee cups on top of a huge pizza box and his bag slung over his shoulder. He dropped the box on Nico's bed, sitting down at his computer chair and handing Nico a warm cup of Starbucks. Nico took one sip at the drink and a smile spread onto his lips.

"You remembered my favourite"

He said, taking another mouthful of the caramel latte and getting a taste of the whipped cream and marshmallows he'd always ask for.

"Course I did, can't disappoint the Princess now can I?"

Nico didn't reply to that and instead took a seat on his bed. How could Lewis be so calm and happy after what had happened between the two of them. They were both left heartbroken and didn't speak for two years, yet here Lewis was, acting like nothing happened, bringing him his favourite coffee and calling him by his old nickname. Nico distracted himself by taking a slice of the steaming pizza, not noticing it had the exact toppings on he loved. They sat in silence for a while, Nico finishing off his coffee as Lewis typed away at Nico's computer. Nico pulled himself up, handing Lewis a slice of pizza and leaning over his chair to read over what he'd written.

"You can take a break if you want? I'll type a paragraph while you eat"

Lewis leaned his head back, looking up at Nico through his gorgeous brown eyes and Nico could only blush at how beautiful he looked.

"Sure"

Lewis pulled himself up and sat on his bed as Nico began to type up a paragraph about the butterfly effect. He'd spent so long hidden away in text books that he barely needed to use references, it was his way of distracting himself from his feelings for Lewis. Lewis left an hour later, insisting that Nico come to his dorm next time before saying goodbye and leaving the German confused and flustered.

Nico stood outside of Lewis' dorm two days later, nervously hanging outside of his door before he plucked up enough courage to actually knock. Lewis opened up the door in only a pair of pyjama pants and invited him in with a smile. Nico could only smile back as they began to work on the rest of their essay. Lewis had talked and talked as Nico typed away, telling him about how a girl in the upper year fancied him and how he'd gotten so drunk he'd woken up in a tree. Nico just nodded and made sounds of agreement as Lewis got so invested in telling him everything that he'd missed. But all Nico could think about was that one night. That one night that he regretted every day of his life because that was the day he'd lost Lewis. It was just a drunken mistake between himself and Jenson. They had gotten too close and one thing had led to another before Lewis caught Nico on his knees between Jenson's legs and that was it. They'd cried and shouted and both threw painful punches before all ties were cut and they had barely spoken for two years. They'd graduated from high school together and moved up to collage together and Nico wasn't surprised that they were on the same course together.

"Wanna switch?"

Nico blinked to bring his mind back to the present, staring at the blinking line on the word document and realising he hadn't typed anything since at least five minutes ago. Nico agreed and sat down on Lewis' bed, leaning against the wall and closing his eyes. Nico didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until the sunlight was shining through the blinds and he found himself curled up in Lewis' bed. Nico grabbed his bag and scrambled out of Lewis dorm in a hurry, but not without catching a glance of a photo on Lewis' desk, hidden amongst all his trophies and aftershave and boxes of condoms. It was of the two of them, on Lewis' 17th birthday when they had gone paintballing and Nico had jumped on his back with a happy grin. Nico blinked back the tears before taking the walk back to the opposite side of campus to his own room.

With one week left and only 1000 words left on their essay Lewis was back at Nico's place with two bottles of his favourite beer in his hands. He knew Nico only liked the fruit flavoured girly drinks and had bought them especially for him. Nico was busy typing away at his computer, soft music playing from the speakers to keep away his headache and he flinched when Lewis placed his hand on his shoulder. Nico turned around to see Lewis with the photo he'd desperately tried to hide in his hands. He looked between the photo and Nico, not saying a word but Nico noticed the glazed look in his eyes.

"What happened to us Nico?"

Nico blinked back his own tears, standing up and gently taking the photo of the two of them out of Lewis' hand before pulling him into a hug. He rested his hand against the back of Lewis' head and pulled him flush against his body. Nico held Lewis there for what felt like forever, the feeling all too nostalgic to him and it was almost as if nothing had ever happened. That they'd always been this close. Lewis lifted his head gently and looked at Nico. Nico smiled down at him, Lewis' brown eyes slowly returning back to their happy self and a gentle smile lingering on his lips. Nico had already captured Lewis in an unsuspecting kiss before his own mind had caught up. He couldn't help himself. Lewis was just perfect to him and all he wanted was the Brit back in his arms. Lewis had clutched onto Nico's shirt, pulling on his collar as he walked backwards until his knees hit the back of Nico's bed and they'd fallen into the soft sheets together with a small laugh. Nico pulled away to look at Lewis and his heart stuttered for a moment. His hair was slightly messy and his usual quiff flat on his head, his cheeks flushed bright red and his eyes barely open.

"Nico?"

Lewis whispered to Nico, opening his eyes fully.

"Yeah?"

"Touch me"

And Nico did. He trailed his hands down his sides, taking time to feel every bit of skin beneath his fingertips and relish in the way Lewis shivered at his touches. He'd slowly teased him open, spending time to enjoy the soft moans and whimpers from Lewis and he had to stop just to admire his lover. He gently rocked his hips into Lewis, not pushing things too far and getting too carried away, just enjoying the feeling of Lewis around him. Nico tangled his hands with Lewis', holding them above his head as they both looked at each other with half lidded eyes. Nico could feel his pulse in his head as Lewis arched against him, his head tilting backwards into the pillows and his mouth opening to let out a whimper of Nico's name. Lewis came hard across his stomach, the white fluid decorating his hot body and it only made him that much more prettier to Nico. He pushed a few more times before Nico was coming inside of Lewis and collapsing breathlessly ontop of him. They lay there for what felt like hours but in reality it was merely a few moments. Nico had draped a blanket over Lewis when he noticed he had fallen into a peaceful sleep and lay next to him. He wrapped his hand around Lewis' and watched him sleep until he too was lulled to sleep by Lewis' soft breaths.


	4. Dan/Seb - It was only just a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short and probably absolute trash because I haven't proof read it but it's based off this: Imagine your OTP sitting peacefully at a beautiful park and holding each other. Basically they are having the perfect day. Suddenly Person A finds them self in their room. It had been a dream and person B has been dead for years.

"This little Park right here has to be my all time favourite place in the world"

"And why's that?" 

Dan looks over at Seb as they're both gently swinging on the park swings, watching the sun set over the city. 

"Because this was were we met"

Seb grins happily at his boyfriend and Dan can practically feel the love radiating from him.

"You mean when I was minding my own business and you knocked me out with your football? And then I spent 5 hours at A & E?"

There's a playfulness in Dan's voice as he watches a blush creep onto Seb's face. 

"But I made it up to you didn't I?"

Seb stopped swinging and stood up, holding out his hands to pull Dan with him. 

"You did"

They don't exchange any words as they take a gentle stroll through all the winding paths hand in hand. Dan smiles to himself as he thinks just how lucky he is to have someone as perfect and caring as Sebastian. He stops and takes hold of both of Seb's hand, turning him around to face him as the sun fully drops behind them.

"What?"

Seb looks at him in confusion but there's a small smile on his face.

"Nothing, I just love you so much Seb"

He smiles and places a small kiss to Dan's lips.

"I love you too Daniel"

 

Dan's awake at 3am in a cold sweat. For a second he panics because the space next to him in bed is empty and freezing but he soon remembers everything that had happened and pulls himself out of bed. His daughter is crying in her room and Dan gently picks her up to try and lull her back to sleep. She wraps her arms around his neck and burries her face in his shirt and all Dan can do is gently bounce her on his hip.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

Dan can feel his tears threatening to fall and he blinks rapidly to will them away.

"When will Sebby come home? I miss him"

Dan feels his heart break all over again but puts on a brave face for his daughter.

"Soon baby, he'll be home before you know it"

But Dan knows that's a lie. A big fucking lie because Seb had passed away 2 years ago in a car accident. It hurts him that he has to lie to his daughter, their daughter, but it's the only thing he can do to keep her happy. At least this way he could pretend that Seb would eventually be coming home.


	5. Lewis/Nico - I love you best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently I can't go a day without writing brocedes. Apologies that this is incredibly short but I think it's pretty cute. As always enjoy

There's a lot of things Lewis loves about Nico. He loves when they're battling out on the track, both pushing to finish first. Lewis even loves the tears that usually follow because it makes him feel that much more alive and he knows that they will get through everything together. 

He loves watching Nico play with Roscoe and Coco in front of the burning log fire on winter evenings because his three most important things in this world are so happy together and that makes Lewis grin in happiness.

Lewis even loves it when Nico is drunk and attempting to sing some German song to him while clinging onto him like a koala bear. It makes him realise just how crazy his best friend really was.

But what Lewis loves the most about Nico is when he let's Lewis in. When he's vulnerable and weak and trusts Lewis enough to let him this close. When they're together like this Nico can let all his barriers down that he had to build over the years and just feel. Lewis smiles down at Nico whose curled up next to him and absently playing with Lewis' hand as he dozes off into a sleep. Lewis wraps his free arm around Nico's waist and pulls him closer. When Nico's like this all Lewis wants to do is protect him. He looks so beautiful and peaceful and all the stress and worry from the championship has gone. He's Nico. The same Nico that Lewis had fallen for when they were just 16. Lewis let's his own eyes fall shut and listens to Nico's soft breathing until he too is lulled to sleep.


	6. Dan/Seb - Big Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again so apologies but I still have exams until Thursday but after that fics should be much longer. Enjoy because the lack of Dan/Seb upsets me.

When Sebastian wakes up he's clutching at the sheets and can feel tears staining his cheeks. He checks the time through blurred vision to see bright red numbers that read 02:34. Seb focuses on trying to calm his breathing down but he can hear the wind from outside his window and loud banging noises.  
He picks himself up and out of bed, wrapping his duvet around himself and shuffles through the dark to see if his roommate is still awake. Seb stumbles out into the hallway and can see a faint light shining through Dan's doorway. Seb gently knocks on the door and peeps his head in. Dan has his headphones in and he's sat on his laptop so Seb carefully steps inside and stands awkwardly at the bottom of Dan's bed with his duvet still wrapped around him. He stands there until Dan notices him because Seb can't bring himself to tell his friend that he got scared from a nightmare and can't sleep alone. He's 20 for goodness sake. Dan grins at Seb and pulls out his headphones.

"Hey mate, what's up?"

Even at a ridiculous time in the morning Dan is still his smiling, cheery self. Seb takes a few more steps and settles down on the bottom of Dan's bed.

"Sebi? What's wrong?"

"Just...I....I had a nightmare..."

Seb looks down sheepishly because he's so embarrassed that he's still scared by silly little dreams. But Dan being the ever perfect friend clambers out from under the covers to pull Seb into a tight hug.

"You've always been a big baby, come on you can stay here tonight"

Dan pulls the sheets back and Seb reluctantly slips underneath them, pulling the warm covers up to his chin. He instantly feels that much safer because it's warm from Dan and he can smell the aftershave he always uses on his pillows.  
Seb jumps slightly when he feels Dan slip in behind him because they were sharing a /single bed/ for goodness sake. Dan wraps his arm around Seb's waist and holds him gently, brushing his fingertips across Seb's bare stomach in a soothing manner. Seb instantly relaxes against the touches and let's his eyes fall shut. It's so much nicer in Dan's bed than his own. He can't hear any noises or the weather and isn't affected by the dark anymore. All he can hear is Dan's soft breathing from behind him and Seb instinctively cuddles closer against the Australian. Dan smiles to himself and burries his head against Seb and they stay wrapped up together like that for the rest of the night and it's the best sleep Seb has ever had.


	7. Sergio/Nico - Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ill with a water infection so this is pretty short but I needed to update and there is literally no fics in existence between Nico/Sergio so I had to fix that (Also you have probably noticed how creative my titles are getting)

When Sergio wakes up he knows it's not time for practice because it's still pitch black outside. He blinks a few times in confusion as to why he was awake so early in the morning but when he feels a shiver run down his spine he knows why. It's fucking freezing. Even Nico's soft body behind him isn't keeping him warm and he reaches over the bed to grab some form of clothing because he's cold and naked. He's used to the hot temperatures of his home town, not stupid Montreal where it rains. He grabs onto a shirt and carefully lifts Nico's arm up that was wrapped around his waist and pulls the shirt over his head before snuggling back against Nico. He's much more warmer now and falls asleep almost instantly from the comfort.

Nico's phone vibrating and blurring a stupid alarm wakes him up at 7am and he almost throws it against the wall. He's warm and cosy and really doesn't want to get up for practice. Nico cuddles closer to the tiny body curled up next to him and stays there for a few moments before his alarm is making obnoxious noises again. Nico groans and pulls himself up to turn his alarm off. He rubs at his eyes and stretches out his arms before finally getting up to pick up his clothes that were covering the hotel floor. He pulls his boxers and jeans on and manages to tug his socks on while balancing on one foot before looking around for his shirt. Nico only manages to find the much smaller shirt of his companion so when he actually looks down at Sergio whose still asleep he isn't surprised to see his own shirt covering Sergio. Instead of waking him up Nico sits down on the edge of the bed and gently strokes his finger across Sergio's cheek until his eyes gently flutter open and adjust to the bright morning light. 

"Morning sleepy head" 

Nico smiles down at Sergio who looks around in confusion before finally settling back down.

"It's too early"

Sergio closes his eyes again and rubs his face against Nico's hand. All he wants to do is stay in bed all day and cuddle with Nico. 

"Once practice is over we can get back to cuddling..."

Nico leans down and presses a kiss against Sergio's cheek and trails his hand down his waist before pulling away with a small smirk. 

"And more if you're good"

Nico has never seen the little Mexican move so fast in his life.


	8. Dan/Seb - Boop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I haven't been writing anything long but still try and enjoy even if they are tiny

It was a habit Dan had picked up ever since he first started talking to Seb. With such a baby look all he ever did was boop his nose and watch him scrunch his face up before Dan would ruffle his messy blonde hair and skip off with a smile. He's doing it now actually, Seb is cuddled up next to him while they watch a movie and Dan has a constant grin on his face as he keeps booping his finger against Seb's nose.

"Stop it"

Seb slaps his hand away but he's still smiling.

"But your nose is cute"

"So is yours but I don't poke it every five seconds"

Dan stops for a moment and turns back to the movie, enjoying how Seb nuzzles further against his neck and boops his nose when Seb isn't looking.

"Daniel!"

Seb pulls himself up and glares at Dan but with his innocent face it doesn't look too harsh.

"Yes?"

Seb looks at Dan for a few seconds before leaning forward and gently nipping at the tip of Dan's nose and then proceeds to mess up his hair. Dan breaks out into a huge smile because he's been waiting for Seb to get him back for so long.

"It's lucky I love you"

Seb smiles at his boyfriend and gently kisses his nose this time and winds his fingers into Dan's hair. He trails his lips down to capture Dan's in a kiss before pulling away to rest their foreheads together. 

"I love you too Seb" 

Dan gently nudges Seb's nose with his own before kissing him again.


	9. Lewis/Nico - Freckles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this is short but I thought it was cute. I can see them doing silly things like this after sex so I just had to write it

"I never noticed how many freckles you have"

Lewis gently places his finger against one of the many freckles that are covering Nico's body. Nico let's out a little laugh and snuggles closer to his boyfriend. 

"Well when we're having sex you don't really look at those kind of things" 

Lewis smiles and trails his finger along Nico's waist before stopping at another freckle. 

"Can I count them?"

"If you want to"

Lewis gives Nico a quick peck on his lips before sitting up next to him and crossing his legs. He gently trails his fingertip across Nico's skin, joining up each little freckle and making a mental count in his head. Nico's squirming slightly from the ticklish touches but he's comfortable enough to not mind the feeling. Lewis stops just below Nico's throat and instead of touching the small marks with his fingers, he places small kisses against each one. Three across his neck, one behind his ear, one on his jaw and the last one on his forehead. Lewis gave Nico another kiss before he shuffled down the bed and lay on his stomach to count the rest of Nico's freckles. Lewis starts at Nico's feet, carefully running his finger from freckle to freckle. Along his ankle, up his leg, under his knee, across his hip bones. Lewis stops to laugh when he notices a small freckle just below the tip of Nico's cock. He has a small smirk on his face as he leans down to place a quick kiss against the freckle and a little whimper escapes Nico's lips. Lewis laughs slightly and rests his head against Nico's thigh to look up at him. Nico runs his hand through Lewis hair and down to his cheek to hold his face.

"I love you Lewis"

Lewis smiles in content and let's his eyes fall shut.

"I love you too Princess"


	10. Seb/Kimi - Just Fucking Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of have a love hate relationship with Simi, today was a hate day. There's also a very weak Dan/Seb near the end.

"Are you kidding me? We're not fine!"

When Kimi reaches out to Seb his hand is roughly slapped away. 

"Seb..."

Kimi starts, but he trails off when Seb looks up at him through tear filled eyes. Sure Kimi had seen Sebastian cry, on a number of occasions actually, but never because of him. 

"Don't...don't touch me..."

There's so much hatred and disgust in Seb's voice and Kimi hates it. Because he'd done this to him. He'd hurt him like this and Kimi doesn't think he could ever forgive himself. 

"Seb please, at least let me explain"

Kimi reaches out to Seb again, brushing his fingers across Seb's bare arm. Sebastian freezes up for a moment, the touch from Kimi soft and loving, but he doesn't let himself be deceived and yanks his arm away. 

"No Kimi! There's nothing to explain. How could you possibly explain that you cheated on me?" 

Kimi doesn't reply. How could he? Seb was right, there's no explanation for cheating. 

"I want you out, take your stuff and leave"

Seb sits himself down on the sofa and holds his head in his hands, forcing himself to stay strong.

"Sebi..."

"Kimi stop it! Get out of my house!"

Sebastian pulls himself back up off the sofa, grabbing Kimi's jacket and throwing it at him. 

"Just go..." 

Seb pushes Kimi weakly towards the door. He can't bare to look at him.

"Just fucking go..."

Kimi forces the tears back and wraps his jacket around himself, taking one last look at Seb before shutting the door behind him. Sebastian stares at the front door for a couple of seconds before he collapses to the floor into a sobbing mess. He manages to grab his phone from the side and call the only person he can think of.

"Can yo-you come ov-over...please Dan..."


	11. Lewis/Nico - Flower Crowns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep getting all these ideas for short fics when I'm reality I should be working on my longer ones.

"Please"

"No"

"Lewis-"

"No!"

"But-"

"I'm not wearing a stupid flower crown Nico!"

Lewis rolls his eyes and pushes Nico's hands away. There's a blue and white flower crown in his hands and he's trying to get Lewis to wear it. Though it's failing miserably. Nico has his own flower crown nestled amongst his hair, a blue rose one with small sprinkles of glitter. Lewis thinks he looks pretty cute with it on, like hell he'd tell him that though.

"Lewis please! You'll look adorable"

"I don't do adorable"

Nico pouts his bottom lip out and sits next to Lewis on the sofa with a huff. If he kept up his act, Lewis would give in eventually. Well, that's what Nico hoped for. He sits there for a few moments, snuggling closer to Lewis and watches the TV before sneakily trying to place the Crown on his head. Lewis grabs Nico's wrist before he can though.

"Lewis! I'll do anything you want if you just wear it! I'll even beg at this point"

"Anything?"

"Anything"

Lewis eventually gives in with a grumble of annoyance but let's Nico place the flower crown on his head and he can't believe it's making Nico so happy. Nico places a gentle kiss against Lewis nose and pulls the blanket closer around their bodies.

"You look so pretty"

"So do you Princess"

Lewis looks down at Nico with a small smile.

"We can both be Princess' now" 

He shuts Nico up with another kiss.


	12. Seb/Kimi - I Have You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed this because of how Bad Qualifying was.

"Kimi?"

"Go away"

"Kimi it's me, I just want to talk"

"I don't want to, go away Seb"

Sebastian almost obeys and leaves Kimi alone in their hotel room, go and celebrate with the rest of his friends but he can't just leave Kimi alone up here. So he steps inside on their shared room and closes the door quietly behind him.

"Kimi..."

Seb starts, but is replied with a pillow to his face. He lets out a sigh between sympathy and frustration and sits down on the edge of the bed next to a curled up Kimi. Seb gently lays his hand on Kimi's shoulder and he can feel just how tense his teammate/lover is. It hurts him to see Kimi like this. Kimi shouldn't be in this much pain over a silly qualifying session. It just wasn't right. Seb rubbed his fingers over Kimi's tense shoulder, loosening up the joint until he felt him relax between his finger tips. Kimi let out an appreciative groan and let his eyes flutter shut, finally letting go his anger and hatred and just relaxing underneath Sebastian's comforting touches. Seb smiled down at Kimi, moving his hand up to caress his cheek. Kimi leaned into Seb's hand, his breathing slowing down slightly. Seb curled himself up behind of Kimi, peppering small kisses against the back of his neck until he knew Kimi was fast asleep. 

"Rakastan sinua kimi" 

Seb whispered against Kimi's skin before he too fell asleep.


	13. Dan/Seb - It Started With A Skinny Latte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because there is a lack of Seb/Dan. Also coffee shop aus are my weakness.

The only reason Dan likes working at Starbucks is because of the blue eyes German that comes in for a skinny latte every morning at exactly 8am. His shift starts at 7 and Daniel is always counting down the seconds until he can finally see Seb for the few minutes he loves. The bell chimes near the door and when Dan looks over his shoulder, in the middle of serving a young woman a hot chocolate, he sees Seb brushing the snow out of his hair. Dan finishes off the drink he's making and hands it to his coworker before grinning at Seb.

"Morning Sebastian"

"Hey Dan"

Seb seems a little on edge this morning and Dan wants to ask but manages to stop himself. 

"Your usual?"

"Um, actually I didn't...come for a drink this morning..."

Seb rubs at the back of his neck nervously and looks anywhere but Dan.

"Oh? Did you want to talk or something?"

"Yeah, well kind of"

Dan let's out a laugh and leans over the counter closer to Seb. 

"What's up Seb?"

Seb takes a deep breath before finally looking at Dan in the eyes. Dan can't tell if Seb is red from the cold or embarrassment.

"Will you let me take you out on a date?"

Dan let's out a little noise of surprise, his smile widening even more because he'd been crushing on the blonde German for so long. Always listening to his crazy college stories and wanting to be a part of his life. Maybe now he could be.

"Sebastian, I would love to go on a date with you"

Dan leans further over the counter without a second thought and gently kisses Seb's cheek. 

"I didn't wait almost a year to ask you out and just get a cheek kiss"

Seb leans over to place a soft kiss against Dan's lips.


	14. Sergio/Nico - Kiss Me Like You Mean It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More people need to write about this pairing I swear.

"You've never kissed anyone? Like ever?"

Nico is so surprised at Sergio's confession. He's 25 and never had his first kiss?

"Never, no one's really been interested"

Sergio smiles at Nico but Nico knows his teammate well enough to see the hurt in his eyes.

"Do you want to kiss someone?"

Nico sits down on the edge of the bed next to Sergio whose rubbing his hair dry with a towel. He doesn't reply for a moment, more interested in drying off his hair before he gives Nico another smile.

"Yeah, sure"

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you?"

Nico bites his tongue in the hope he hadn't messed anything up. He's been utterly and completely in love with his younger teammate and wouldn't miss any opportunity to get that little bit closer. 

"No, I wouldn't mind"

Nico shuffles closer to Sergio and just looks at him in the eyes, admiring how gorgeous he actually was. He gently cups his hand against Sergio's cheek and watches as he lets his eyes slowly flutter shut before Nico places a kiss against his lips. Nico stays there for a few seconds, completely content with just this amount of contact and pulls away with a smile. 

"How was that?"

Sergio opens his eyes and runs his fingers across his lips before looking up at Nico.

"I want more"

All Nico can do is listen and he pulls Sergio close against him, connecting their lips again and slowly works their tongues together. Nico finds it cute how inexperienced Sergio is and it only makes Nico want him more. Nico pulls away again, only to tug Sergio onto his lap and kisses him again. Hard and loving. They don't care whether this is right or wrong, whether you should be this close to your teammate when your in a constant rivalry with them because it feels so right. Sergio couldn't wish for a better first kiss.


	15. Sergio/Nico - Pillow Fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is fast becoming my top otp I swear it'll soon be taking over brocedes (lol that's a lie) but these too are so cute together I can't help but to keep writing about them.

This is the last time, Nico thinks, as he tugs the covers back over his body. It's god knows what time in the morning, he's cold and Sergio keeps stealing the covers off him. For the two years of being married Sergio has always stole the covers from Nico and Nico didn't mind it, what with such a cute husband, but now he's had enough. Nico turns on the bedside lamp and pokes Sergio until he wakes up.

"What time is it?"

Sergio mumbles and rolls over to face Nico, wrapped up nice and warm in the covers. 

"It's time for you to share the covers, I'm god damn freezing over here!"

Nico tries to be angry and assertive but he's got a smile plastered on his face. Sergio smiles back before sticking his tongue out at Nico.

"You're more used to the cold than I am"

Nico rolls his eyes and tries to tug on the covers but Sergio is so tightly bundled up in them that Nico ends up pulling him closer. 

"Sergio Perez Mendoza you give me back those covers right now"

He smiles again and Nico almost gives in.

"Never!"

Ignoring that it was the middle of the night and he was still half asleep Nico grabbed his pillow and smacked it against Sergio who let out a little yelp. Nico had a smirk on his face and hit him with the pillow again before Sergio grabs ahold of his own pillow and hits Nico back with it. They're both smiling at each other, the tiredness long gone and start to attack each other with the feather stuffed pillows. 

"Just share the covers you selfish little bastard!"

Nico's laughing while he shouts at Sergio and hits him so hard that he tumbles off the bed. Sergio pops his hed back up and looks at Nico with slightly dazed eyes.

"Never"

Nico launches his pillow at Sergio before he too drops off the bed and pins the Mexican underneath him. They're both laughing and squirming, still trying to hit each other with the pillows but Nico presses a hard kiss against Sergio's lips and they both stop moving. When Nico pulls away, they both look at each other with nothing but love before Nico lifts Sergio up and drops him back on the bed. He takes a quick glance at the clock to see it's 2:03. 

"Now will you please share the covers with me?"

Nico gives Sergio the best puppy eyes he can muster up.

"Fine, only because I love you"

Sergio pulls the covers back around him and holds then up for Nico to slide underneath. Nico wraps his arms around Sergio and pulls him flush against his body, letting Sergio burry his face against Nico's neck.

"I love you too, now let's get some sleep"


	16. Seb/Kimi - I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad. And I mean very sad.

"I've lost everything Kimi, I can't lose you too"

Kimi catches the tear that's rolling down Seb's cheek with his thumb. Sebastian smiles at him but there's still tears in his eyes and it pains Kimi to see him so sad.  
"I'm not going anywhere, you won't get rid of me that easily"

Kimi places a small kiss against Sebastian's lips before resting their foreheads together. They stay like that for what feels like forever, trying to drown out the sounds of the undead walking about outside of their safe house, groaning and wailing. When they do pull away Sebastian has tired, bloodshot eyes and Kimi feels a tug at his heart strings before he's pulling the young German into his lap and gently rocking him in his arms. When Kimi looks down to see Seb is still awake, clutching at Kimi's ruined shirt he resorts to the only thing that's ever managed to make Sebastian fall asleep. 

"I could stay awake, just to hear you breathing..."

Kimi starts to sing the words softly to Sebastian, keeping his grip comforting around his shaking body.

"Watch the smile while you are sleeping, while your far away and dreaming..."

He looks down to see Sebastian has his eyes closed but he's still shaking in his arms.

"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender, I could stay lost in this moment forever..."

Kimi can feel tears pricking at his eyes. He pulls the sleeve down of his shirt to look at the bite marks against his wrist. He's thankful that Sebastian is asleep and carefully lifts him onto the bed they'd been sharing.

"When every moment I spend with you is a moment I treasure..."

Kimi places a final kiss against Sebastian's forehead, holds his hand for feels like forever before finally letting go. He loses Kimi the day after he'd promised to never leave.


	17. Kimi/Seb - Pink Laundry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domestic aus are my life.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Shit, is all Seb thinks and he hides behind the book he's reading as Kimi slams the door open to the living room. 

"Yes dear?" 

The book is yanked out of his hands and goes flying across the room. Seb is met with an angry Kimi and a handful of pale pink laundry.

"How many times have I said to not mix your stupid Ferrari stuff with my clothes? My fucking underwear is pink!" 

Sebastian finds it hard to hide the grin and he has to cover it up with his hands because really? There's nothing wrong with pink clothing.

"Sebastian Vettel you're making it very hard for me not to murder you right now"

Seb let's out a laugh at how serious Kimi is and smiles up at him.

"There's nothing wrong with pink underwear, I mean it's on the floor most of the time..."

Kimi let's out a frustrated groan and drops the pile of wet clothing into Sebastian's lap.

"Fix it"

"How on earth do I 'fix it'?" 

"I don't know, just make them white again or I'm never having sex with you again"

Sebastian is up and out of the living room in less than a second with the bundle of laundry held tightly in his arms. Kimi grins.


	18. Dan/Seb - I Miss You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is finding it hard without Daniel next to him. Thankfully things turn out for the better.

Sebastian had always wanted to drive for Ferrari. From the moment he’d first seen one of the gorgeous red cars driving about the German circuit, he knew. He didn’t expect 20 years down the line he would be driving for Ferrari. And most of all he didn’t expect that he’d actually hate it. He loved the team, the car, Maurizio and Kimi, so why did he hate it so much? 

“And it seems Daniel Ricciardo has also retired from the race…”

‘Ah, that’s why’ Sebastian thinks as he just about manages to hear the commentators over the roar of his engine and the rain bouncing down on the track. He loved his last year with Red Bull, even if he hadn’t finished brilliantly in the championship, because he got to spend it with Daniel. He hates having to see his ex teammate struggling to even finish within the points. He hates that he can rarely see him anymore because he's stuck with his own team. And he certainly hates how well Daniel is getting on with his new teammate. Sebastian decides he'll worry about his problems later and focuses on trying to score as many points as possible for the team. 

He finishes the race in third place, stands on the podium next to Lewis, sprays his champagne, attends the press conference, all with a fake smile on his face. Sebastian can't truly be happy knowing Daniel didn't even get to halfway through the race. He has a quick drink with the team and manages to disappear from Maurizio when he's slightly tipsy. He doesn't even know if he'll be allowed in the Red Bull garage but he's praying that Christian will give into his puppy dog eyes like he always did.

"Is that the enemy I spy lurking about?" 

Sebastian sheepishly smiles at Christian who has a soft smile across his face. The rain's still falling slightly and Sebastian's hair is curling and fluffing up from it. 

"Hey Christian, I was wondering if I could see Dan?" 

"Of course you can, now get out of the rain"

Sebastian follows after Christian and there's a twinge of hurt when he walks into the garage because this used to be his side, not Daniil's. His mood is lifted instantly when he sees Dan lounging across one of the sofa's and he's thankful that Daniil isn't here, he wants some alone time. He's about to thank Christian but notices he's dissappeared to leave the two alone. Sebastian quietly heads over to the back of the sofa and puts his hands over Dan's eyes. The australian freaks out for a moment before a grin appears on his face.

"Is that who I think it is?"

Sebastian smiles and removes his hands.   
"Maybe"

Daniel smiles even wider and pulls himself up so Sebastian can sit next to him. Sebastian is instantly pulled into a hug and it feels nice. Daniel's warm and his arms feel so protective around Sebastian that he doesn't want to be let go. Surprisingly Daniel keeps him in his hold and rests his forehead against Sebastian's shoulder. He can feel Daniel shaking in his arms slightly and he knows he's crying so Sebastian pulls him even closer and rubs his hand in soothing patterns across Daniel's back until he stops. 

"Sorry"

Dan says when he pulls away and Sebastian isn't surprised that he's still smiling slightly.

"The pressure's getting to me"

Daniel rubs the back of his hand against his red rimmed eyes and Sebastian can feel his heart breaking at the sight. Sebastian doesn't think when he grabs Daniel's cheeks in his hands and pulls him into a kiss. He just wants the australian to feel better and the only way Sebastian knows how to do that is to kiss him. His heart is pounding against his chest and he can feel how confused Daniel is because he's not doing anything. Sebastian finally pulls away but keeps his hands on Daniel's cheek. His eyelashes are wet and another tear drips down onto his cheek and Sebastian is so scared that he'd done something to mess up his friendship before Daniel smiles at him. 

"Ever since I joined last year I've been waiting for you to do that" 

Sebastian feels his heart flutter and he wraps his arms around Daniel's neck. 

"You should of said something..." 

Sebastian rests his head on Daniel's shoulder and places a small kiss against the side of his jaw. 

"Sorry...I was too overwhelmed that I was racing against 4 time world champion Sebastian Vettel"

"And I was too overwhelmed that I had yet another Australian" 

"Whatever, you loved it"

"I know I did" 

Christian finds them an hour later. Sebastian is lay ontop of Daniel with their hands loosely tangled together and they both have small smiles on their faces. Finally, is all Christian thinks when he leaves the two alone.


	19. Max/Carlos - Calm Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a Nonny on tumblr from an angst meme.

When Max finally gets back to his hotel room he can barely hear Carlos' voice as he grabs onto the closest thing to him. He didn't know what it was about today, at Silverstone, his crash was relatively small and he was fine after it. So why was he panicking so much? 

"Oh fuck, Oh fuck!" 

He manages to hear Carlos say through the intense ringing before he's being wrapped up in the Spaniard arms. Carlos gently drops to the floor with Max, pulling him close against his body. Max grabs onto Carlos' arms, holding him tightly and cursing his body for shaking. Tears threaten to spill from his eyes and Max shuts them tightly and burries his head against Carlos' neck. He can't stop himself from shaking, nor can he stop the tears that are dripping onto Carlos' shirt. 

"It's okay Maxy, I'm here"

Carlos attempts to soothe his younger teammate, gently rocking Max in his arms. It's only a small amount of comfort, but Max is thankful because he can feel his heartbeat slowing down slightly and his hands aren't shaking anymore. 

"Make it stop Carlos...please..."

He hates sounding so weak to his fellow driver, but at this point Max couldn't care less, he just wants it all to stop. His head is being lifted and he blinks away the tears to look at Carlos' soft brown eyes. The hands on his cheeks are carefully catching the stray tears that fall from Max's eyes and the touch offers him some form of comfort. It's not until he feels Carlos' soft lips on his own that he begins to calm down. All he can think about is how nice it feels, how warm Carlos is, why he hadn't done this before. Carlos pulls away from him slowly, his eyes full of concern as he looks over Max. He's not shaking anymore and he's stopped crying, even if his eyes are still wet and bloodshot.

"Okay?" 

Carlos asks, still checking Max over. He nods in response before a smiling ever so slightly at Carlos.

"I'm okay...sorry..."

"Hey, you don't have to be sorry"

Carlos smiles at Max and runs his hands down Max's arms to gently hold onto his hands. Max curls his fingers around Carlos' hands and places his head back against Carlos' chest, listening to the soft best of his heart. Carlos brings one hand up to play with Max's fluffy hair, the other keeping a tight hold on Max's own hand. 

"Thank you"

Carlos can only smile as he holds Max in his arms until he falls asleep.


	20. Lewis/Nico - I Won't Say I'm In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on one of my favourite Disney songs, I suggest you listen to it while reading.
> 
> https://youtu.be/Tl0DMTlwLw4

It’s just the three of them now, the press had left and were off bugging the other drivers so Seb, Nico and Lewis could recover after the podium. Nico was sat on the sofa watching Lewis take big gulps of water, listening to Sebastian mumble in German next to him. He hadn’t really been paying attention until he hears Lewis’ name amongst the german.

“What?"

Nico replies back. He knows Lewis hates it when he talks in a language he doesn't understand but he's thankful that he can talk to Seb in the open without Lewis knowing he was the topic.

"Why won't you just tell him?"

Sebastian looks over at Lewis who had his back to them, running a hand through his damp hair. 

"There's nothing to tell him"

Nico replies.

"Just admit you're in love! Why deny it?"

"I'm not denying anything, I'm not in love with Lewis"

The brit turns around at the sound of his name and seems to look a little on edge as he looks between Nico and Sebastian.

"You'll regret it if you don't"

Sebastian says, this time in English before grabbing another bottle of water and heading out of the room. Lewis sits himself down next to Nico who pulls him into a warm hug. 

"Congratulations Lew"

Lewis smiles at Nico, a small blush on his face.

"Thanks man, it really means a lot"

Nico closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall. He won't say it out loud, but he knows he's in love with Lewis.


	21. Dark Woods Circus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm warning you now this is weird. It's based off the Vocaloid song "Dark Woods Circus" so i suggest you listen to that while you read.

He’d gone with much reluctancy. The free ticket through the mail, the curled brown one with red decorative edges, handwritten in calligraphy, for the circus in the woods looked too incredulous to be real. But Sebastian was a man for new opportunities and took the walk into the woods. It was too quiet, there was no birds or animals of the like, but the thrill to see just what this circus was like had him stepping deeper and deeper into the woods.  
The tent was dark. Black and red stripes running across the tattered old material. It was beautiful in its own way. So different than those unoriginal circus shows with bright colours and ridiculous performers. When he rounds the corner there is a man. He towers over Sebastian, almost twice his size with glowing green eyes and a smile that’s more on the insane side. It only draws him in closer.

The first cage holds something Sebastian thought only existed in nightmares. The body is hidden in the shadows of the dark tent, but the head, their two heads in fact, are lit up by a bright light. The left one looks sad, his eyes are a dull blue, almost grey, and his once blonde hair is dark, covered with dirt. The right one however, has a huge smile on his face. His eyes are a much brighter blue, his hair glistening blonde and his smile looks almost genuine. 

The second cage is joined on to the first one and the boy inside looks normal to Sebastian. He’s got dark skin and black hair, a white ribbon tied around his eyes. But when he takes a second look, sees the reptilian tale sewn onto his skin, Sebastian knows he’s far from normal. The sad faced one from the first cage, reaches his hand through the gaps in the bars to pull on the white ribbon. Sebastian turns around before he sees anything else. 

The third cage is in the far corner. The bars are frozen solid and the boy inside has pale blue skin. His lips are purple and swollen, the tips of his hair white with ice and the only other colour is his soft brown eyes. He’s smiling at Sebastian but his eyes seem drained, telling a different story to the smile he’s wearing.  
“I want to die…”  
He says.  
“I want to die. Get me out of here, please” 

But it’s too late. Because the green eyed man is back and Sebastian’s head is already on the floor.


	22. Sergio/Nico - Warm me up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its just public handjobs, don't get too excited.

Its cold in Austria. Sergio's wrapped up in his winter coat and has another one over his knees. Nico is next to him, in just a shirt and Sergio wonders how the hell he isn't freezing his ass off. 

"You look cold, your nose is red" 

Nico says. Sergio just nods in response and tries to cuddle up as close to Nico as he can without making it look conspicuous. 

"I can warm you up if you want?"

Sergio doesn't bother to reply, because he can already feel Nico's hand on his Jean clad thigh. Sergio just smiles and continues to wave at the cheering fans, trying to keep a straight face when Nico slips his hand inside of his boxers. He has a small advantage, he's on the far end of the bus, nestled between the side and Nico. 

He lets out a small gasp, his free hand grabbing onto Nico's arm to dig his nails into his skin. Nico doesn't waste any time, his fingers curling around Sergio's already half cock. Sergio can already feel himself becoming dizzy, even from the soft touches of Nico, maybe if was the fact they were on the track, waving to the fans, another 18 drivers with them. He feels so much warmer than before, his cheeks are on fire and all he wants to do is scream out. 

He bites down hard on his lip, some of the skin breaking and scratches his nails down Nico's arm when he comes. Nico just watches with a smile, waving at the fans as they slowly drive through the last corner. 

"Warmer?" 

Sergio blinks a couple of times before nodding. He laughs slightly when Nico finally pulls his hand out, his fingers wet with come. Nico just rolls his eyes and whipes his fingers on his jeans. 

"Good luck today"

"You too"


	23. Sergio/Nico - Freckles (Version 2)

Nico knows there's something wrong with his boyfriend. They're in Monaco, the weather is beautiful, but Sergio has a scarf wrapped around most of his face. The only time Nico's seen him without it, is when the two are alone in their hotel room, and even then he tries to hide away from Nico. Nico confronts him the day after the Grand Prix, while they're taking a slow cruise across the Mediterranean Sea. Sergio is curled up on the lounger next to him, in joggers and a long sleeved shirt, and Nico honestly doesn't know how he isn't overheating. Nico pushes himself up onto his elbow and uses his free hand to roll Sergio onto his back. Before he can protest, Nico wraps his fingers around the silk scarf and pulls it away from Sergio's face, but as soon as it's gone his hands are covering his cheeks and nose. Nico frowns at him. 

"What are you doing?" 

Sergio mumbles something in response but it's muffled by his hands. Nico manages to pull Sergio's hands away and leans down to give him a quick kiss. 

"What's wrong?" 

Sergio looks away, fiddles with the sleeves of his shirt and nibbles on his bottom lip before finally answering. 

"I don't like...my freckles..."

Nico laughs. Because really? He's been hiding his freckles away for the past month.

"Are you serious?"

Sergio looks away from Nico and tries to hide his face, but Nico grabs at his wrists before he can. 

"Well I do, I love your freckles" 

Nico places little kisses across Sergio's cheeks, making sure his lips touch every single freckle on his face before he pulls away. Nico lifts the bottom of Sergio's shirt until he catches on and leans up to pull it off. Nico manages to get Sergio out of his joggers and smiles at the patch of freckles across his knees. Nico holds one of Sergio's hands between his own and gently runs his thumb across the top, joining up each and every freckle. 

"You know what your freckles are? They're parts of the galaxy inside of you that wanted to shine through"

Sergio finally smiles and raises his hand to touch at the freckles across his nose.  
"So please stop hiding them from me"  
Nico smiles lovingly at Sergio, and runs his finger across Sergio's cheek. 

"Okay...I'm sorry..."

Nico rests his head next to Sergio's, and softly rubs their noses together. 

"I love you"

Sergio closes his eyes and rests his forehead against Nico's.

"I love you too"


	24. Dan/Seb - Garage Fun

As soon as the post race press conference is over, Sebastian heads straight back to the garage to retrieve his mobile. He's surprised at how quiet it is, there's a few engineers working on both cars, but there's no sign of Kimi or Maurizio. Sebastian drops down in the corner of the garage, away from everyone else, and just about manages to dial Dan. He picks up after just two rings.

"Yes?"

"Where the hell are you?"

Sebastian hears Dan laugh and can almost see him rolling his eyes.

"Busy, what's wrong?"

"How busy?"

"Sebastian for the love of god, what do you want? I've got de-brief in ten minutes so hurry up"

"I..."

Sebastian stops and looks around for a moment. No one seems to have even noticed he'd come here.

"I'm horny as fuck and-"

Sebastian is interrupted by Dan before he can finish.

"You want me to get you off?"

Dan's voice is teasing when he replies.

"Yeah..."

"Fine"

There's a pause for a moment. Sebastian's breathing is shaky and he's itching to just curl his fingers around his cock and relieve himself there and then.

"Where are you Seb?"

"I'm...in my garage"

"Yeah? Everyone there to see how hard you get because of me?"

Sebastian whimpers and holds his phone between his ear and shoulder, frantically trying to get his hand near his cock. Thankfully his overalls are unfastened and tied around his waist so Sebastian only has to get through two layers. He slips his hand underneath his fire proofs and boxers, sighing when his fingers graze across the top of his cock.

"Sorry..."

"Mmm I forgive you, are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah...I'm already wet..."

Sebastian let's out a breathy laugh, keeping his eye on the few people that are still in the garage.

"You're always wet Seb"

"It's your fault...you make me wet..."

Dan lets out a small laugh.

"Close your eyes for me"

Sebastian is too far gone to do anything other than what Dan says, so he slowly closes his eyes and rests his head against the wall.

"Okay...I have"

"Good boy...God the things I'd do to you if I was there right now..."

"What would you do?"

Sebastian runs his thumb across the tip of his cock, coating it in come before he drags it down the full length of his cock.

"I'd tug on your hair because it always gets you whimpering, maybe leave a pretty little bruise on your neck"

Sebastian just wines in response, slowly running his hand up and down.

"Get down on my knees, place little kisses along your thigh, or maybe I'd make you beg first"

"Daniel..."

"Tell me what you want Seb"

"I want...I want you to fuck me..."

"Yeah? Want me to bend you over your car and fuck you nice and hard?"

Sebastian nods, momentarily forgetting Dan can't actually see him. He already feels so close and he's barely touched himself. Sebastian tugs harder, quicker, flicks his wrist slightly, and God he's almost-

"Seb?"

Sebastian snaps his eyes open. He's groaning as he comes, spilling onto his hand and clothes. He wants to just die and dissappear. Kimi's leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face and Sebastian can't even make an excuse as to why he was hiding away in the corner with his hand down his pants, because Kimi's already caught him. He doesn't say anything, just keeps his gaze away from Kimi as he fixes himself up and stands up from the floor.

"Don't fucking say anything"

Sebastian glares at Kimi for a moment, whose just smiling back at him.

"Okay okay, just be lucky it's me, Maurizio would go apeshit at you for having a quickie in-"

Kimi doesn't finish his sentence because Sebastian smacks him around the back of his head.


	25. Lewis/Nico - Angry

"Lewis let go of me!"

Nico glares at the Brit who has his hands wrapped around his neck, squeezing his fingers into the pale skin. Nico reaches his hands up in an attempt to pull Lewis' fingers away from his neck, he's struggling to breathe slightly, and Nico hates himself for actually enjoying it. 

Lewis responds by slamming Nico against the wall, holding him still by his neck and shoving his knee between Nico's legs. Nico growls and tries to calm himself down. He knows Lewis well enough to know he wouldn't cause that much harm, or at least Nico hopes so. 

Nico tries to push Lewis away with his body, but ends up grinding against Lewis' knee instead, and a small moan drops from his mouth. Lewis' grip loosens slightly and Nico takes a much needed deep breath. He's feeling dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

Lewis' once angry snarl quirks up into a grin and he presses his knee harder against Nico. There's about three layers between them but Nico doesn't care because it feels too /good/. He drops his gaze down to Lewis' lips, he can't bare to look him in the eye, see that smug expression while he ruts again Lewis' knee. 

Lewis drops his head to bite at Nico's lip, his hand still tightly wrapped around Nico's throat. He knows there's going to be a bruise there in the morning. Before Nico can start to get any pleasure however, Lewis drops his hands down to Nico's ass and wraps one of his legs around his waist. Nico whines against Lewis' lips when their cock finally touch.

Even with all the layers of clothing between them, it still feels so good and Nico willingly let's Lewis press him roughly against the wall. Nico can barely keep himself up. His cock is straining against his clothing and all Nico wants to do is rip everything off and force Lewis on his knees, force Lewis to suck him off, just force Lewis to do something. 

"You're still a slut for me huh Britney?"

Lewis pulls away to whisper again Nico's ear.

"Fuck off"

Nico replies, his hands bunching in Lewis' overalls and tugging him even closer. The frustration of the weekend mixed with the heat, Lewis and everything else, had him so rilled up and Nico knows it won't take much more to make him come. 

Nico pulls Lewis back into a kiss, their teeth clashing together and they get their frustration out. It only takes a few more rough pushes from Lewis before Nico's coming, biting down on Lewis' lip to keep his moan as quiet as possible.

When Lewis pulls away, panting and sweating, he has a proud grin on his face. There's a small trace of blood on his lips, which Nico leans forward to lick off, before Lewis drops Nico's leg from around his waist. He goes without another word, disappearing out of the garage to leave Nico to his thoughts. Nico's grin stays on his face for the next three hours.


	26. Nico/Nico, Seb/Dan + Lewis - Nothingness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick FYI. Lewis/Seb is my least favourite ship. It's angsty so if you don't want that don't read.

Sebastian is nice. He isn't like Nico, all rough edges and open wounds. Sebastian is different, with his gentle smile and bright eyes. Lewis feels something for Sebastian, when he looks at the laughing German he feels his heart swell in his chest, catches himself staring at his pink lips. Lewis isn't sure what it is, he remembers having the same feeling for Nico long ago - when they weren't teared apart from the inside out. Lewis misses Nico sometimes, he watches his old friend from afar, his eyes examine the way he smiles at Nicholas. Nico never smiled at him like that. The Nico Lewis knew is long gone, but that doesn't matter anymore, he's fallen out of love with Nico, moved onto someone else.

*

Lewis tries to hang out with Sebastian during his free time. He brings Roscoe along, Sebastian seems to like him, always cooing and tickling the bulldog when they're together. Sometimes Lewis thinks that Sebastian loves Roscoe more than him, but he knows it's silly, it's hard not to love Roscoe anyway. Lewis doesn't see Sebastian all that much; /I'm seeing the family/ /I have to look at my race data/ /Daniel wants to hang out/. There's always a number of excuses, but Lewis brushes it off with a smile, he knows Sebastian means well. Lewis would wait forever and a day for him.

*

But the thing is, it never changes. Lewis will bound over to the German after a race, or during their free time and try to start a conversation. But Sebastian will always find a way to excuse himself from Lewis. Lewis never questioned it, Sebastian was too nice to avoid talking to him, to make up excuses and lies. He's starting to think differently now, when he sees him with Daniel, laughing and joking with pink cheeks. He watches Sebastian when he's with Daniel. How he smiles that little bit more wider, how his eyes light up more when he's with the Australian. The way Sebastian looks at Daniel, is almost the same as how Nico looks at Nicholas.

*

It's Singapore when Lewis finds Sebastian hanging around at the back of the motorhome. There's a dark love bite on his neck, Lewis pretends it isn't there. "Hey Seb, congratulations on your win" Lewis says. He's genuinely happy for the win of his freind, his heart had sped up when he saw the German cross the line. But when Lewis leans in for a hug, Sebastian presses his hand down against Lewis' shoulder, steps away from him with a disgusted look on his face. "I don't want to see you anymore" The words seem to hit Lewis, almost like a sharp knife, slicing at his heart. He feels his entire being crumble before the blonde. Sebastian doesn't seemed phased by any of this. "What?" "You broke my best friend and you expect me to want to hang out with you? You make me laugh Lewis" Lewis wants to pinch himself, wants to wake up from this nightmare and find his happy and smiling German back by his side. "But...I love you Sebastian" Sebastian snorts, and Lewis feels his heart break in two. It happened once with Nico and Lewis promised himself he wouldn't put himself through the pain again. "Lewis, you need to get your head out your arse. Nobody around here likes you, we tolerate you for the cameras, to save ourselves from the media. But when they switch off..." Sebastian trails off and laughs at him. Lewis is too overwhelmed to speak, and just watches as Sebastian continues. Nothing of what he says goes in, it's all a mix of sounds to Lewis now, but he manages to catch the end of his sentence. "And Nico, Nico hates you the most, have you seen how happy he is with Nicolas now? Just how I am with Daniel"

*

Lewis has the force himself through the rest of the season with a smile. He's hurting inside, he doesn't feel whole anymore. He wins the championship 3 races early, but it doesn't feel like a win, it feels like a burden to him now. It hangs on his shoulders. No one speaks to him, no one acknowledges him. He doesn't get a good luck kiss before a race, or a pat on the back by his friends. Lewis finds himself becoming content with nothingness.


	27. Carlos/Max - What's the pressure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan was to write a lot of eurovision fics but I had a bit of a personal problem so I only ended up writing one. Enjoy anyway :)  
> (You should also listen to the song while reading - it's Belgium's entry)

Max glances at himself in the mirror, panic spreading throughout his entire body when he sees the split fabric of his shorts. It's too big to not be tended too, but he has no idea how to sew material back together and the girls that squeezed him into the tight sequin shorts are nowhere to be found. He looks around the dressing room to see if anyone can help, sighing slightly when he sees Carlos - the boy representing Spain - sat down on one of the sofa's, playing about with his mobile. He picks the needle and thread up from the side, hoping the dark grey colour won't show too much, and approaches Carlos. He hasn't really spoken to many of the other acts, too intimidated with how confident they have managed to present themselves, but Carlos has seemed much more laid back and approachable; or at least he hoped so.

  
"Um, hey Carlos"  
Max starts, smiling down at the young Spaniard. He places his mobile down on the side and smiles back in response.  
"Hey Max, how are you?"  
Carlos replies back.  
"I'm okay, just had a bit of a disaster really"  
Max turns to his side, flashing off the rip in his sequin shorts and Carlos lets out a laugh. Max's cheeks flush in embarrassment, Carlos eventually stops laughing and takes the thread from his fingertips.  
"You're not the first person I've had to sew back into their clothes today"  
Carlos says softly, pulling the material together between his fingertips, the needle held between his teeth.

He presses the needle through the flimsy material and starts to sew them back together, a couple of the shiny silver sequins fall out. Max glances down at the tanned hands that are working so skillfully in sewing his outfit back together, they look so soft, so tanned against his own pale skin. His eyes trail up to Carlos' face, his tongue is poking out from the corner of his lips in concentration.  
"There, all done"  
Carlos says with a smile, brushing his fingers down across the material a few times. Max glances at the clock on the wall, the hand seems to tick by quicker and quicker, and he can feel the nerves creeping up; opening the finals at 18 isn't the easiest thing to do. Carlos seems to pick up on it, and pulls himself up from the sofa, hands curling around Max's.

  
"You'll kick ass out there I'm sure, especially in that shiny get up"  
Carlos says, flashing the youngster a wink. Max doesn't get the chance to reply, too shocked when he feels Carlos' hand smack against his arse. He stays frozen in place, only moving when he's being ushered onto the stage. The performance is almost flawless, the only stumble when he sees Carlos flash him a grin, and Max can't wait to get to the know the Spaniard a lot more after this.


	28. Lewis/Nico - Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off this sentence. Our sacred scars show who we are; they tell the story of our memories .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Alex who is an absolute hoe for brocedes <3 (apologies this is short I'm very ill but I'm trying)

Lewis' fingers dance across the dark patch of skin, slightly bumpy against his hip bone. He'd thought about getting another tattoo there, to cover the only scar on his perfect skin, to forget where it came from - but he doesn't want to erase the memory.

  
It's not as if it's a nice memory, it's from the usual scraps on track with his teammate, with Nico. But with how little they see of each other, how toxic and twisted their relationship has gone, Lewis has to savour every time glimmer of a memory with his once best friend.

  
And it wasn't always like this, there was a time when the handshakes and glances were genuine, when the love between them wasn't forced. But Lewis can barely remember it now it was so long ago. His fingers tighten around the patch of skin, squeezing tight as if somehow the only last permanent memory will disappear.

  
But the mark won't go, it will always be there to serve as a reminder as what they were, what they had. And yeah it hurts, it shatters him to be reminded everyday that the most important thing in his life, can't even bare to look at him.

  
He doesn't realise he's crying until the first tear drips down his cheek.


	29. Max/Carlos - Cupcake

A knock on Carlos’ hotel rooms awakes him from his sleep. He glances at the clock at the clock; the numbers flash 11:34 and he blinks In confusion at how much he’d overslept. He was supposed to be awake at 9am to talk with Franz about the first race of the season, but he’s still half asleep and there have been no missed calls or texts on his phones. The knock is there again, but this time it’s louder, and Carlos lets out a grumble of tired Spanish before he reluctantly climbs out of bed to answer the door.    
  
“Max? What are you doing here?”  Carlos rubs the sleep from his eyes as he scans over his younger team-mate. Max is stood with a sad look on his face and a small white box wrapped with red ribbon in his hand.  
  
“I wanted to apologise for yesterday, I know I reacted in the wrong way and shouldn't of gotten so angry at you, I'm really sorry Carlos”  The Spaniard shakes his head, but there’s still a soft smile gracing his face. He steps to the side to let Max inside and gently closes the door behind him.    
  
“You don’t have to apologise, there’s no hard feelings between us and we’re still friends so I see nothing wrong”  Carlos says, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside Max. He doesn’t reply, and instead drops the box onto Carlos’ lap without a word.   
“What’s this?”   
  
“Open it”  Carlos smiles, and he can’t help the excitement show as he tugs on the red ribbon to let the box fall open.   
  
“A cupcake? What’s this for?”  Carlos looks down at the red velvet cupcake that’s crumbling slightly; the icing is messy and dripping down the sides, but Carlos can easily work out that the two badly drawn stick men holding hands are himself and Max.   
  
“It’s a present, I needed to make up to you for yesterday and I knew how much you liked cake so I thought I’d try and make it myself”  Max finally replies, ending his sentence with a nervous laugh.  “It’s a mess I know but it at least tastes nice!”  
  
“Oh? And how would you know?”  Carlos scoops some of the stray icing up onto his fingertip and rubs it against Max’s lips with a grin.   
  
“I had to do a taste test, only the best for you”  Max raises his hand to wipe the icing away from his lips, but Carlos’ fingers curl around his arm to stop him.  
  
“I’ll get it”  Carlos says, his voice just above a whisper. He smiles softly before leaning forward to press his lips against Max’s, flicking his tongue gently to taste the icing.  “You’re definitely forgiven"  Carlos breathes against Max’s lips, before pulling him into another kiss.


	30. Dan/Seb - Blood

“What the hell are you doing here?”  Daniel tries to keep his voice quiet, he doesn’t want to wake his sleeping roommate whose just down the hall, but it’s hard to stay quiet when he sees whose stood at his door. Sebastian’s black wings are hanging down by his side; Daniel can’t really see the damage that have come to them, but the way they hang limply by his side and the fact Sebastian is panting is enough to tell him that he’s in a bad shape.   
  
“Trust me, you’re the last person I wanted to come to”  Sebastian replies, the growl evident in his voice.    
  
“What even happened to you?”  Daniel manages to catch the demon in his arms before he stumbles over, reluctantly helping him into his flat and carefully dropping him onto the bed. Sebastian winces in pain, and now there’s a light source, Daniel knows why the demon came for help. His wings are almost completely seared; the skin is a dark red, it’s bleeding in a lot of places and the skin is flaking off.  “Sebastian, what happened?”  Daniel’s surprised at how soft his voice is - he hates the demon, he’d been born and bred to fight against the creatures - but here he is, offering his help without a second thought.   
  
“Sebastian stay with me okay? I’m not being the one responsible for your death”  Daniel slaps his hand against Sebastian’s cheek, keeping his taps gentle until the demon’s eyes flutter open again. He’s only seen Sebastian’s eyes up close a few times, but he can easily tell that they’re not as bright as usual - the blue is almost grey now, it looks like the life is being drained from them.  “Seb? Why aren’t you healing?”  Daniel doesn’t take his eyes off Sebastian, they scan across his entire body to survey the injuries - he just wants to relieve the demon of pain.   
  
“Because only an angel can heal me…”  Sebastian breathes out, and suddenly everything makes sense. It makes sense why Sebastian would linger around Daniel, come to him when he was in danger and seek him out for help.   
  
“You’ve been in pain all this time haven’t you?”  Daniel sits down on the bed next to the demon, worrying his lip between his teeth as he gently places his hand above Sebastian’s heart - he can feel how weak his heartbeat is. Sebastian nods in response.  
  
“Why did you never ask for help?”  
  
“Because you hate me…”  Daniel shakes his head; he does hate the demon, but it’s not because of what he is, it’s because of how he makes him feel.   
  
“I hate you because you made me fall in love”  Daniel presses his fingertips against Sebastian’s skin before he can reply, letting his eyes flutter shut as he focuses all his energy onto healing the demon before him. His fingers pulse slightly, he can feel the wings start to expand from his back, the soft white feathers brush against the skin. Sebastian whines beneath him, squirming in discomfort - his hand grabs at Daniel’s arm and his nails dig into the skin.  “Shh Sebby, it’s okay, just relax”   
  
Daniel’s eyes flutter open to look down at the demon. The skin on his face looks as soft as Daniel is used to - free from blood and scars - but his eyes are still grey and the pain is evident behind them. Seeing Sebastian like this, so vulnerable and weak, makes something snap inside of Daniel, and he forces every ounce of his powers into the demon. The skin on his wings start to heal, the once red and irritated skin drops onto the sheets and is replaced by a bed of thick black feathers. Daniel only removes his hand when Sebastian looks at him with his usual bright blue eyes. His breathing is a little ragged as he brushes the blonde hair away from Sebastian’s eyes.    
  
“I think you should stay here tonight, I can run a line of salt near the windows and doors so no one can get to you and I’ll make sure Dany stays asleep”   
Daniel tries to push himself up from the bed, but Sebastian’s hand wraps around his wrist to pull him back down.    
“Seb i need to go, I’ll be back in-”  
  
“I love you too”  Daniel blinks in confusion and looks down at Sebastian; there’s a soft smile across his tired face, his blue eyes shine slightly with happiness.   
“Don’t make me say it again Daniel"   
  
Daniel lets out a small laugh, brushing his fingers through Sebastian’s messy hair - it’s still a little damp and curling at the tips - but it’s still as soft as ever. Daniel doesn’t really think what he’s doing when he leans down to press his lips against Sebastian’s; they’re softer and a lot warmer than he expected, he can feel the jolts spread throughout his body, giving a strange but comforting feeling. Sebastian kisses back gently, their lips move together almost shy like and Daniel jumps slightly when he feels Sebastian’s hand wind it’s way into the feathers of his wing. And it’s that moment that Daniel forgets everything, he forgets he’s an angel, forgets that Sebastian is a demon, that they’d both be executed if either were found out, because all he can think about is how much he loves Sebastian.   



	31. Dan/Seb + Dany - Hate

Dany doesn’t really know the moment he started to feel jealousy towards his older brother - he’s never resented him in anyway, nor thought he had it better - until now. Sebastian had brought his boyfriend home about a month ago, introduced the smiling Australian to the family. Their parents approved instantly, Christian falling into easy conversation with him and Toto bonding over their love of science. Dany had watched from afar, a little nervous to speak to the 20 year old, but Sebastian had forced him to go say hello and ever since then he’s started to have these feelings.  He’s even started to avoid coming home when he knows Daniel will be over, he can’t look at him with his brother anymore, it just makes him hate them both. 

Dany let’s out a sigh, rubbing at his eyes and glancing at the clock. It’s 3am in the morning and his insomnia is kicking in again. He pulls himself out of bed and heads out of the bedroom, stumbling down the hall until he reaches his brothers bedroom. Dany’s about to knock on the door - he always sleeps with Sebastian when his insomnia kicks in - but he hears a bang, followed by a whimper of Daniel’s name, and instantly backs away, blush creeping up onto his cheeks. He heads back to his own bedroom, and falls asleep with a hard on. 

It’s been a week since the incident, Daniel hasn’t been over in a few days and Dany is thankful for it - he just wants to spend time with his brother, without his overly attractive boyfriend getting involved.

  
“So, does he get the Dany stamp of approval?”Sebastian asks as they’re playing video games in his room. Dany rolls his eyes in response.

“Sure, seems nice enough” Sebastian doesn’t say anything else, they both set their focuses back on the video game. Dany pretends he doesn’t see the bottle of lube poking out from under Sebastian’s bed; he knows what Daniel does to his brother, and he finds himself wishing Daniel would do those kind of things to him. 

“You’ve been avoiding me, what’s wrong?”Sebastian asks one day, pushing his way into Dany’s bedroom. Dany groans into the pillows in response, flinching slightly when he feels his brothers hand rest on his shoulder. “Dany, you either tell me what’s wrong or I’m going to dad” Sebastian’s tone is a lot more serious and Dany eventually pulls himself up and crosses his legs on the bed. He _can’t_ tell Sebastian what’s wrong - how could he? How could he tell his 22 year old brother that he’s crushing on his boyfriend, that he thinks about him when he’s in the shower. Dany let’s out a sigh.

“I like someone…” Sebastian burst into a huge smile and jumps up from the bed. 

“I have a pretty good idea who it is, don’t worry squirt, you’ll be wooing him in no time” Sebastian says with a wink before he disappears out of Dany’s bedroom. He stares after Sebastian in confusion, and burys his head in the pillows once again. 

Its his best friend - Carlos - who’s the first the catch on. It’s his 16th birthday and they’re having a pool party, and Dany can’t keep his eyes off his brothers boyfriend.

“Dany?” Carlos’ soft voice interrupts his daydreams, and he reluctantly looks away from the shirtless Australian. “Can I ask you something?” Carlos sits down on the grass beside Dany; his hair is wet from being in the pool, and water is sliding down his tanned chest. Dany feels his cheeks heating up slightly.

“Yeah of course” Carlos looks away, and twirls his thumbs together for a moment before speaking.

“Do you like Daniel?” Dany blinks in surprise at the question, he hasn’t been _that_  obvious about his growing crush. “It’s just whenever he’s about I see you looking at him and when we’re together you talk about this _cute tanned boy who you’re crushing on but can’t have_ ”

Dany looks away in embarrassment, and from the lack of response he knows Carlos has caught on. His best friend pulls himself up from the grass and looks at him with an almost angry expression.

“Just be careful what you do” Is all he says before disappearing, leaving Dany alone to his thoughts.

Its Daniel who gives him his first beer. Sebastian is out of town for university work, and the Australian had decided to stay at their home. 

“I was drinking way before you Dany” Daniel says with a wink, taking a sip of his own drink. Dany can already feel himself becoming dizzy, his head feels funny and his vision is slightly out of focus. Daniel is babbling on about some story - something about Sebastian falling into the pool - and all Dany wants to do is shut him up. His eyes drop down to Daniel’s lips; they’re wet from the alcohol he’s been drinking. 

His lips are already on Daniel’s before he can stop himself. He stays there for a moment, just enjoy the feel of Daniel’s lips before he’s being roughly shoved away by the Australian. Dany blinks in shock, realization finally hitting him. He doesn’t have the chance to say anything, because Daniel has already disappeared out of his bedroom. Dany let’s out a small giggle - the alcohol having taken full control - and drops down onto the pillows before he soon falls asleep.

“You absolute _fucking_ twat!” Dany hears his brother before he sees him. Sebastian slams the door open, his face covered in anger as he storms over to Dany. Dany flinches at the anger in his voice and presses his back against the wall; almost for protection. 

“Seb what do-” 

“Don’t try and play dumb with me, why the fuck did you kiss my boyfriend? And when I’m out of town of all times!” Dany flinches again when Sebastian steps closer. He’s never once been scared of his older brother, but now he thinks differently.

“Sebastian I didn’t-” 

“Just shut up!” Sebastian practically screeches the words at him, and Dany’s about to try and calm him down, before he does something that Dany never expected from his usual sweet and caring brother - he hits him. His cheek stings from the hit, and he can’t open up his right eye as much as he tries. Before Sebastian can do anything else, their Papa - Toto - rushes over and grabs onto his arms. He drags Sebastian out before their dad bundles Dany up in his arms. Dany clings onto him, his body shaking as he lets out loud sobs. It’s not the pain that does it - it’s not even that bad - it’s who caused the pain that upsets him. The person who he loved the most, the one he looked up to and went to for help and threw all his trust too, managed to break him in the space of 30 seconds. What Sebastian says next however, shatters his heart in two.

“I fucking hate you Dany”   



	32. Dan/Seb - Take me back

Sebastian sits in the front of his Ferrari, head leaning against the steering wheel as he debates whether or not to go back to Daniel. He hasn't seen the Australian in a month, being kicked out of his home after an argument about his son - Mitch - and that, in the words of Daniel, he was a “ _shit father_ ”. 

He lets out a soft sigh, glancing at the bunch of flowers laying on the passenger seat, at the small black box that’s hidden in the top. He doesn’t know if this is going to work, if Daniel will throw his arms around him with a smile and take him back, accept his marriage proposal, but Sebastian isn’t willing to let a 9 year relationship go that easily. He picks the flowers up in his hands, rubs at his eyes to brush away the tears before climbing out and stalking up to the front door of Daniel’s house - _their_ house.

He pulls his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door, about to head into the living room and beg for Daniel to take him back, until he hears a soft voice. The accent is so similar to Daniel’s and he knows who it is. 

“Why did you kick Dad out? I thought he loved you more than he loved Papa?” Mitch’s soft voice fills his ears; he’d forgotten this was the weekend the 12 year old came over, to spend time with himself and Daniel. 

“He just upset me a lot Mitchell, he hasn’t been the best father to you and that hurts me” Daniel says, and Sebastian can hear the regret in his voice. He peeks his head around the doorway, watching the two talk on the sofa and thankfully they’re facing the other way. 

“You mean you and Dad broke up because of me?” Sebastian bites his lip when he hears the hurt in his sons voice, hear how shaky it is and that he’s trying not to cry. 

“No darling, it’s not your fault so please don’t think that, if anything it’s my fault” He watches as Daniel curls his arm around Mitch, pulling him into a hug and lets him rests his head against his chest. It’s quiet for a moment, and Sebastian is about to step into the living room before Daniel’s voice surprises him.

“I know you’re there Seb” He turns around to look at Sebastian, his eyes red and his eyelashes wet. Sebastian lets out a soft sigh and heads into the living room, sitting down on the arm of the sofa and glancing down at his son whose asleep beside Daniel. He smiles slightly, brushing his fingers through Mitch’s hair that’s so much like his Papa’s - like Mark’s. Daniel looks up at him and bites his lip. “Seb, I-”

“No, you don’t need to say anything, this is all my fault Daniel” Sebastian starts, reaching his hand out to curl around Daniel’s neck, his thumb rubbing against his jawline. Daniel smiles slightly and leans into the touch, and Sebastian can tell he’s already given in. “You’re right, i am a shit father to Mitch, and you’ve been doing a hell of a lot better job than i have. I want to do better, i really do i just don’t know how” Sebastian sighs quietly, not wanting to wake his sleeping son.

“But first of all i need to make it up to you” He hands the bunches of red roses to Daniel, before he pulls the small black box from them. He doesn’t even get the chance to open it before tears start to slide down Daniel’s cheek, his happy smile back once more. 

“Yes, i will” Sebastian laughs slightly in disbelief and shakes his head. 

“You didn’t even let me _ask_ yet”

“Okay, do it again”Sebastian laughs again, his lips quirking up into a grin as he finally gets to open up the small black box, the silver band he’d bought months ago shining brightly against the velvet. 

“Daniel, i know i’m an utter pain in the arse, i know i’m a hot headed German and the worse boyfriend - and father - in existence but please, do me this one favour and marry me?” Daniel presses his lips softly against Sebastian’s, he can feel the Australians tears dripping down onto his cheeks.

“Of course i will Seb, I love you”

“I love you too Daniel” Sebastian glances down when he sees Mitch moving beside Daniel, his brown eyes opening slowly as he rubs away the sleep. It takes him a moment to focus, and Sebastian almost falls off the edge of the sofa when his son dives into his arms, holding onto him tightly.

“Did you make up with Daniel?” Mitch says. Sebastian smiles and curls his fingers around Daniel’s hand, lifting it up to show his son the ring that’s now around his finger. He pouts in response.

“I don’t want to wear another suit Dad i’m sick of weddings, can i wear my spider-man costume instead?” Sebastian just laughs in response, nodding and pulling his son closer, resting his head against his tiny shoulder. Daniel presses a kiss to his forehead before he too curls his arms around Sebastian and Mitch.

“If it’s okay with Dad, i’d love to see you in your spider-man costume” Daniel says with a smile. Sebastian just rolls his eyes. 


	33. Fernando/Jenson - Ring

Fernando’s fingers nervously rub across the gold ring around his finger - it’s the first time he’s ever worn it at a race weekend, on display for the entire world to see - and he’s just so scared as to what people will say. His friends know of course, Mark was their best man, Daniel and Sebastian, Lewis and Nico had sat on the front row with tears in their eyes, but no one else throughout the paddock knows. Jenson’s hand squeezes at his shoulder, his usual grin on his face.   
  
“You don’t need to be so scared Nando, don’t you want to show the world what a sexy husband you have?”  Jenson says with a wink. Fernando smiles, his shoulders drop and his nerves start to settle slowly, Jenson always knew what to say and how to calm him down.  
  
“You’re right, need to make the others jealous”  Fernando smiles, leaning up to press a kiss against his husbands lips, and he soon finds himself not caring if the media sees, let them take a photo for all he cares. He has to pull away when Eric beckons him, the clock slowly ticking down to the start of qualifying and he reluctantly walks away from Jenson, but his eyes stay attached to the Brit as he climbs into his car.   
  
Qualifying is soon over, the hour passes by so quickly and Fernando finds himself wishing it was longer. He’s missed driving in his beloved McLaren, feeling the wheel against his gloved fingertips and the roar of the engine behind him. He pulls himself out of the car with a sight, his fingertips brushing against the carbon fibre before he has to head out to the back of the paddock for the post qualifying debrief. He bumps into Ted on his way there, the energetic British reporter curls his arm around Fernando shoulder with a smile.   
  
“It’s nice to see you back on track Fernando, how are you recovering?”   
  
“Ahh, pretty well-”  Fernando rubs at the band again, his nerves kicking back in now the cameras are on him.  “Still a little sore but not enough to keep me away from the track”  He finishes with a laugh. Ted smiles, but his eyes drift down to band around Fernando’s finger.  
  
“Oh? What’s this? Have you had a wedding without letting us know Fernando? Who’s the lucky lady?”  Fernando bites his lip; he wants to leave, wants to disappear and hide his wedding ring away like he always does, but surprisingly it’s Jenson who pops up to save him from the reporter. His arm curls around Fernando’s and there’s a smile across his face.  
  
“Are you quite finished interviewing my husband? We have places to be, and a son to look after”  Jenson says, pulling on Fernando’s arm before Ted can reply with a proud grin on his face.  “We don’t have to hide our relationship anymore Nando”  
  
“Yes, thank you Jenson”  Jenson grins and presses a kiss against Fernando’s forehead.   
“You’re welcome darling. But I do need you, Carlos won’t stop crying for his Papa”  Fernando rolls his eyes but there’s a smile on his face as his hand curls around Jenson’s, his finger brushing against his husbands wedding ring.   



	34. Fernando/Jenson - Stay

Jenson’s fingers weakly clasp around Fernando’s arm, still warm from being under the covers, from being curled around Jenson’s waist. Fernando sighs softly, gently pulling his arm away from Jenson’s grip and looking about the room for his jeans. It’s always like this, Jenson thinks, always Fernando who coaxes him to bed, knocks down his walls and has him at his most vulnerable state, before he’ll pick up his clothes and leave him with just a kiss. But this time, Jenson can’t keep his mouth shut.  
  
“Please stay…”  Fernando looks surprised at his words, his eyebrows raised slightly and his mouth open as if to speak, but no reply comes out. Jenson lets out a soft sigh and rolls over, pulling the covers closer to hide his naked body. He hates himself for getting so close to Fernando, letting the Spaniard use him for sex and love.  
     
“Jenson…”  Fernando’s thick Spanish accent fills his ears, and he can feel his hot breath against the back of his neck.  “You know I can’t stay, not on-”  
  
“Why? Why can’t you just hold me for 10 minutes? Because right now Nando I feel like I’m just your sex toy”  Jenson says, his voice quiet and slightly shaky - the tears are already forming in his eyes, but he doesn’t want to cry, not in front of Fernando.  
  
“Jenson, why would you think that? You’re my _rayo de sol_ ”  Jenson sighs again - he’s heard all this before, all the comforting and loving words from Fernando, the soft touches and sweet kisses - and he’s sick of it now.  
  
“Do you love me?”  
  
“I…what?”  He rolls over to face Fernando, looking up into his soft brown eyes.  
  
“You know what I said Nando…”  Fernando doesn’t say anything for a while, and Jenson takes that as his answer and tries to turn away from him again, however Fernando’s hands grab at his cheeks to force him to keep eye contact.  
  
“Yes, I love you Jenson, I’ve been too scared of my own feelings to say anything”  And well, that’s the last thing Jenson thought would come out of the Spaniard’s mouth. He gasps slightly in surprise when Fernando kisses him, his fingers brushing across his face and down to his neck. It’s over as soon as it started, and Jenson can’t help but smile.   
  
“Now, will you please stay?”  
  
“Of course I will”   
  
Fernando pulls the covers back, climbing back into bed next to Jenson, his hand curling around his waist to tangle their fingers together, and all Jenson can think, is that he wouldn’t have this any other way.   



	35. Nico + Kevin - Brothers

Nico isn’t surprised that his younger brother is waiting for him in his bedroom at 3am, when he climbs through the window and tumbles onto the carpet. The 18 year old stares him down, shakes his head in disappointment and waits for an explanation. Nico doesn’t say anything though, he doesn’t need to tell Kevin where he’s been - that he’s been out smoking weed and shagging Lewis.   
  
“You need to stop pulling shit like this before dad finds out, and take a shower before you go to bed”  Kevin says, his arms folded across his chest. Nico just sheepishly rubs at the back of his neck, unsure of what to say to his younger brother.   
  
“He’s a bad influence on you Nico, you know dad will go up the wall if he finds out you’re still hanging out with him”  Kevin says, sighing gently and sitting down on Nico’s bed. Nico knows his brother too well, knows he won’t stay angry at him, even if he is a bit more on the wild side. Nico sits down next to him with a smile.   
  
“I know that Kev, but it’s just-”  Nico sighs and drops back on his bed, his head hits against the pillow and his eyes slide shut.  “I think I’m in love with him”  
  
“It took you long enough to admit it”  Kevin says, and when Nico opens his eyes there’s a soft smile across his face.   
  
“It took me forever to admit it to myself nevermind you, but I don’t know what to do. Dad hates the Hamilton family and if he finds out that I’m dating him then I’m going to get disowned as his son, you’ll be the only Rosberg heir left”  Nico says. Kevin laughs slightly and drops down onto his back next to Nico.  
  
“So now I know you and Lewis are dating and you love him”  
  
“Fuck off”  
  
“Look”  Kevin starts, rolling onto his side to face Nico.  “I know dad’s overly protective but I’m pretty sure he isn’t going to disown his favourite son, and if he does you’ll still have you’re amazing brother so don’t worry too much Nico”   
  
“Yeah, thanks Kev”  A smile spreads onto Nico’s face and he watches his brother pull himself up and head towards the door, not without throwing him a sarcastic comment though.   
“Is it your time to admit that you love Jenson now?”   
  
Kevin responds by slamming the door shut behind him.   



	36. Dan/Seb - Thunder

“God you don’t know how much I’ve missed your gorgeous tanned skin”  Sebastian whispers against Daniel’s neck, pressing kisses into his warm skin as he trails his lips across his husbands naked body. Daniel moans quietly in response, his hands curling around Sebastian’s blonde locks. Sebastian smiles against Daniel’s skin, his fingers brush against the waistband of his boxers which draws an impatient groan from Daniel.  “You’re eager tonight darling”  Sebastian says, trailing his lips lower and mouthing at Daniel’s erection through his boxers. His hips arch up and his hands tighten in Sebastian’s hair, tugging him closer. Sebastian lets out a soft laugh.  
  
“We have all night, no need to-”  A crack of thunder interrupts Sebastian and he feels Daniel jolt in surprise underneath him.  “As I was saying, there’s no need to rush, I’ve been waiting so long to touch you again”  He whispers, fingers dipping below the waistband to brush through the patch of curly hair.   
  
“Seb please, you’re being such a tease tonight”   
  
“I know I am, I’m enjoying it, seeing you squirm and beg for me to touch you more”  He tugs Daniel’s boxers down, his hand curling around his cock while he looks the Australian in the eyes. His teeth are sunk into his bottom lip and his cheeks are flushed bright red. Sebastian slowly starts to work his hand up and down against Daniel’s cock.    
“Mm, is this what you want Daniel? My hand curled around your big wet cock, slowly teasing you to climax”  Daniel’s moan is drawn out by other crack of thunder and Sebastian is about to wrap his lips around his cock before a tiny voice fills the room. 

Daniel shoots up in bed, his knee smacking against Sebastian’s face. Sebastian winces in pain and glances over towards the light that’s now filling the room; their 3 year old son is stood in the doorway clutching his teddy bear between his fingers.  “Maxy are you okay?”  Daniel says, slowly pulling his boxers back up over his hips. Sebastian smiles slightly, holding his arms out for Max to climb into them. He throws his own tiny arms around Sebastian’s neck, burying his head against his neck. The thunder sounds again and Max flinches in his arms, tears starting to fall against Sebastian’s shoulder. Sebastian lifts him up slightly and leans against the headboard, sitting him back down between himself and Daniel.   
  
“Is the thunder scaring you Kleiner?”  Sebastian says, brushing the tears away from his sons big blue eyes. He nods slightly, and curls himself around Daniel, his hands reaching out to grasp at his shirt. Sebastian snuggles closer, his fingers tangle with Daniel’s and his other hand gently runs through Max’s hair.   
  
“Don’t be scared Maxy, you’re big and strong like your daddy aren’t you?”  Daniel says, glancing at Sebastian with a soft smile. Sebastian smiles back at him and presses a kiss against his forehead.   
  
“Yes but not as strong as you, you’re an Australian”  Daniel rolls his eyes in response. When there’s soft snores from Max, Sebastian can’t help but smile and places a soft kiss against his nose before settling down in bed.   
  
“Goodnight my little honey badger”  Sebastian whispers, his eyes sliding shut. He hears Daniel laugh quietly.   
  
“Are you talking to me or Maxy?”  
  
“There’s only one honey badger in my life Daniel”  
  
“Yeah there better be”  Sebastian smiles, squeezing Daniel’s hand between his own.   
  
“Night darling, I love you”   
  
“I love you too Sebastian”


	37. Dan/Nico - Replacement

Nico doesn’t really remember when everything broke down. It was some time in the summer, when he got back from visiting his parents to find Sebastian in bed with Lewis - _his Lewi_ s. And Nico didn’t know what to do, what could he do? He couldn’t just let this pass like he’d done so many times, couldn’t _hide_ this from Daniel any longer, the fact his husband was cheating, on Nico’s own boyfriend of all people. 

He remembers the tears from Sebastian who pleaded with him to not say anything, the apologies from Lewis, that he ‘ _Wouldn’t do it again_ ’ - but Nico was through with it all now. He was slightly drunk when he called Daniel, leaning over the metal balcony of his Monaco apartment, watching the boats drift across the sea. 

‘ _Hey Nico, how are you?'_  He’d sounded so happy that night, his smile evident through his voice and Nico _almost_ didn’t say anything, didn’t want to ruin his happiness - but that happiness was fake now, and Nico couldn’t bare to think that about Daniel.

_‘Sebastian’s cheating on you’_ And those four words, those four simple words were enough to ruin a marriage. He’d put the phone down on Nico almost instantly, said nothing in reply until a message came through ten minutes later. 

I wish you’d of told me sooner x 

It’s not that easy though, Lewis has this aura about him, one that Nico _always_ finds himself gravitating towards. They try to fall back into place, try to be like they were without any worries but it doesn’t last. Lewis had promised he wouldn’t go with anyone else, wouldn’t cheat on him again and wanted to do everything to make it work - but Nico had caught him with Sebastian again just a week later. It hurts him, of course it does because this is _Lewis_ \- the boy that ate pizza’s with him until 2am, the boy that was by his side his entire life, the boy that took his virginity. 

But it hurts him more when he looks at Daniel. He’s skinnier, his eyes are dark and he never smiles anymore - _that’s_ what hurts Nico. 

He catches him after a race, pulls him aside before he can go to his interview’s and just holds him. He has to get on his tiptoes because of how tall Daniel is, and it’s strange because he never had to do this with Lewis. He lets Daniel’s tears soak his shirt, lets him curse and shout about Sebastian, listens to how much _‘He hates that he still loves him’_. Nico can only nod and hold him closer. 

It’s after the summer break when things start to get better, Nico’s heart doesn’t ache when he sees Lewis sneaking off with Sebastian, the smile is slowly growing back onto Daniel’s face and they’re both _happier_. He knows a part of him still loves Lewis, he can’t let go on what they had even if he did, in Daniel’s words - _Fuck it all up_. He also knows that Daniel still loves Sebastian. He still looks at him with love, still jokes around with him in the paddock and stands close to him on the photographs. But it’s getting better. 

_ Meet me outside my apartment xx _

The text flashes up on Nico’s phone and he reluctantly pulls his jacket - _Lewis’ jacket_ \- over his shoulders. It’s past midnight and Nico can’t imagine what Daniel would want at this time; It becomes clear when he answers the door in his boxers. Nico easily falls into bed with him, he’s soft and gentle, not all rough edged like Lewis and Daniel actually _cares_ about how he’s feeling.

But when he glances up through his lashes, looks into Daniel’s brown eyes, everything becomes much clearer. He’s just a _replacement_. He’s blonde, he’s German, he’s the next best thing to Sebastian. And Nico knows that it’s not _fine_. Nothing is fine anymore.   
  



	38. Dan/Seb - Not real

When Daniel closes his eyes, he’s back again. The boy with the blonde hair and blue eyes and happy smile. He’s leaning over the metal bed posts, a grin across his face. Daniel rolls over in bed, he doesn’t want to deal with him tonight - he’s tired and sleepy. But the boy appears by his side, head tilted slightly, the grin still on his face.

“When are you going to get out here Daniel? We’ve talked about this so many times” He rests his elbows on the edge of the bed, drops his head into his hands and lets out an exaggerated sigh.

“It’s not that easy Sebastian, and i can’t leave Carlos behind he’s been too nice to me” Daniel replies, snuggling closer into the pillows and feeling the pull of sleep taking him under - but Sebastian is relentless and jumps on top of him, his legs either side of Daniel.

“You’re not sleeping yet! Don’t you want to leave? We can be together then Daniel!” Sebastian’s smile is wider now, his blue eyes shining with happiness and all Daniel want’s to do is kiss his pink lips. 

“If you help me then fine, but i’m bringing Carlos with me” Sebastian sighs again, his lip sticks out into a pout.

“Fine” Is all he says. Daniel doesn’t know what to say so just watches the blonde as he drops himself behind him, wraps his arm around Daniel’s waist and presses his head against his curls. “But it’s time for you to sleep now my little angel, we can talk again soon” Daniel nods slightly in response, mumbles a soft I love you, before he drops off into a sleep.

Daniel wakes up to someone shaking him gently.  The light is streaming through the window and he wants to just go back to sleep and stay curled up with Sebastian.

“Seb, let me sleep more we can get up later” Daniel says, rolling away from the touches.

“Daniel, get up you need to shower” It’s someone else’s voice who speaks - not Sebastian - and when Daniel opens his eyes he sees Carlos’ soft brown eyes and the tiny smile across his face. He jolts up in bed, glances around the room because if Carlos is here, and catches the blonde in his room he’s-

“Who are you looking for? It’s just me Dan don’t worry, Mark won’t be here until next week for your needles so it’s-”

“Where’s Sebastian?” Daniel looks around in confusion, the blonde is nowhere to be seen and he has no idea how he’d gotten out of the room - past the locked metal door and barred windows. Carlos frowns down at him and shakes his head. His eyes drop to the photograph on his bedside table, the one of him and Sebastian, and he grasps it between his fingers to show Carlos. 

“That’s Sebastian” He points to the boy next to him, the one with blonde hair and blue eyes. Carlos sighs slightly, taking the photograph from Daniel and sits next to him.

“Daniel that’s Sergio, your boyfriend remember?” Daniel looks at Carlos, his brain racked with confusion. He doesn’t know that name, he’s only ever dated Sebastian - but when he looks at the photo again the boy next to him has tanned skin covered in freckles, dark brown hair and brown eyes. Daniel knocks it out of Carlos’ hands, the glass shatters against the floor. His fingers wind into his hair and he tugs on the dark locks. He’s just so confused, because he doesn’t know who the boy is, why he’s in that photo, he just want’s Sebastian back. 

“Daniel stop it! You’re going to pull your hair out again” Carlos’ hands curl around his wrists and pull them away from his hair. Daniel glances around, he wants to leave, wants to find Sebastian and get away from everyone. He jumps slightly when he sees his happy smile again, peering over Carlos’ shoulder, his bright blue eyes staring him down. 

“I’m sorry i had to leave for a bit Daniel, i’m here now you don’t have to make yourself go bald” He laughs quietly, and it warms Daniel’s heart. 

“Carlos look, Seb’s back to see me” He says with a smile, waiting for the young nurse to turn around. When he glances over his shoulder, he sees to confused and worried look on Carlos’ face.

“Daniel, there’s no one here. It’s just me and you” But it’s not just himself and Daniel. Because Sebastian is clearly there too - now sat on the window sill swinging his legs back and forth. 

“No, Carlos he’s there” Daniel points over to the window, Sebastian waves back at him with a smile still on his face. Carlos just sighs in frustration and pulls something out of his pocket, roughly grabbing Daniel’s arm between his hand and before Daniel can react the needle pierces his skin. He passes out seconds later; the last thing he sees is the sad look on Sebastian’s face.    



	39. Nico/Lewis - Awards

Nico doesn’t really want to be here, at these awards in Berlin. He wants to get back to Monaco - to his apartment and sit on the balcony with the sun shining - not in Germany with his over tight suit and the screaming fans. He puts on a smile though, because that’s what Nico does whenever he’s around his fans, even if he does just want to go home and sleep. Lewis is late, _per usual_ his mind says, but he shakes it away and continues signing photos and taking pictures. 

Niki and Toto are there too, chatting away to each other as they wait for Lewis to arrive. Nico feels anxious, and he doesn’t know why. The air in the garage has been better so far, Lewis has been closer to him, more friendly than last year. Maybe he’s scared of losing him again, letting his walls down for the dark skinned man with the little tooth gap. Nico sighs slightly, his fingers drum against the white clothed table. 

There’s a ton of other sportsmen and women here, he could go talk to Djokovik if he wanted, but all he can think about is Lewis. /Lewis Lewis Lewis/. It’s almost as if Lewis can hear him, because his hand is on his shoulder the second Nico thinks about him. 

“The traffic was horrendous, sorry I’m late” Lewis smiles and takes his place next to Nico, the smell of his familiar aftershave filling his nostrils. A waiter comes over carrying a tray of champagne flutes, the bubbly liquid fizzing away in the glass. Nico drinks half of it in one go. He can’t wait for this to be over. 

Half way through the event Nico excuses himself from his table and heads down the stairs to a quieter area. The lights and noise were giving him a headache, his bow tie is too tight around his neck. 

“Nico” He isn’t surprised that Lewis’ voice is behind him. Nico turns around, the brit has a gentle smile on his face.

“Hey Lewis” He replies, his fingers fidgeting with the cufflinks in his suit. Lewis steps forwards, and Nico isn’t sure what he’s doing so he steps backwards in response, his back hitting against the wall.

“I’ve missed you” Lewis says, and it’s the last thing he thought would come out of his mouth. Nico’s too confused to reply and reaches out to curl his fingers over Lewis’ shoulders, to pull him closer and press their bodies together. 

“Nico, what do you want?” There’s a pause where Nico thinks if he really does want this, if he really wants Lewis.

“You” 

Lewis’ nails dig into the skin of his thighs as he keeps him up against the wall, his cock slamming up against his prostate over and over again. Nico grasps at the back of Lewis suit, bunching the material between his hands, his head drops against the back of the wall and he lets out a whimper at how good Lewis feels inside of him. Lewis glares at him, tells him he needs to /be quiet/ and presses their lips together just to be sure. It feels good to be this close to Lewis again, to have him whispering Nico’s name against his skin and telling him how good he makes him feel. Lewis suddenly shivers, shaking slightly before he stops his movements entirely. Nico opens one eye to look at the Brit; there’s a line of sweat across his forehead, his lips are wet from the champagne. 

“Did you just come?” Nico breathes out, panting to catch his breath. His cock is still hard between the two of them, resting against Lewis’ stomach and brushing over his skin when he moves. “I…yeah, you just make me feel so good Nico, i didn’t mean-”

“Shh, just make me come Lewis” Lewis can only comply, one hand wrapping around Nico’s cock and working him up to an orgasm. It feels too good; Lewis has always been good with his hands, always been better than anyone else who’s ever touched him, and he wants this to last forever but his body just wants to let go. 

“Come for me Nico” And Nico does. He comes onto Lewis hand, the sticky white fluid decorating his dark skin. Lewis places Nico back on his feet, pulls a handkerchief from his pocket and wipes his hand before letting Nico clean himself up. 

“We should get back” Nico says, unsure of what else to say and scuffs his shoe against the floor. Lewis smiles, presses a kiss to his forehead and holds his hand as they walk back to the awards. Nico doesn’t say what he’s thinking, and neither does Lewis, because although the words are unspoken between each other, they don’t need to be said. Because they already know. 


	40. Dan/Seb - Stockings

Sebastian keeps glancing at the clock in his office; it’s over an hour until his shift ends and he just wants to get home, order some food and climb into bed with his husband. His phone vibrates in his pocket and he chances to check it - because right now if his boss were to catch him on his phone and fire him - Sebastian would not give a damn. It’s a snapchat from Daniel. 

Sebastian only pays half attention as he unlocks his phone, still typing away at his computer with one hand and expecting it to be a photo of their puppy or Daniel pulling faces. However when he does open up the snapchat, Sebastian is more than confused. It’s a photo of a small black bag, a pink rabbit in the corner with a winking face emoji. Sebastian just rolls his eyes, locks his phone and gets back to his work. 

It vibrates again after about 5 minutes and Sebastian sighs in slight frustration, dropping his phone on the table and opening up the second snapchat from Daniel. He only gets a quick glimpse of it - Daniel had changed to seconds to only 3 - but it’s enough time for Sebastian to see the white lace curling around the top of his thigh. He has to take the bus home with a boner.

He gets home at exactly 8:30pm, shaking slightly as he finds his keys. All he can think about is the white lace that was wrapped around Daniel’s thigh, how it contrasted _so well_ against his tanned skin. He shuts the door behind him, hangs his coat and bag up before stumbling up the stairs to their bedroom.

When he opens the door, Daniel is sat on the bed wearing nothing but a pair of white lace stockings. He smirks at Sebastian, stretching out one leg to show off the stockings even more. Sebastian bites his lip, his breathing slightly ragged from the lust that seemed to smack him in the face. He heads over to Daniel and drops down to his knees, running his hands along the soft cotton that’s clinging to his legs.

“ _Fuck_ , why do you do this to me?” Sebastian wines, digging his nails into the top of Daniel’s thighs. Daniel grins back at him, trailing his own hand down to curl into Sebastian’s blonde locks. 

“Because i know how much it drives you crazy” Daniel spreads his legs, tugging on Sebastian’s hair until his lips press against his cock. Sebastian closes his eyes and runs the flat of his tongue along Daniel’s cock - from base to head and back again. Daniel’s hand tightens around Sebastian’s hair, pulling even harder to guide Sebastian’s mouth to the head of his cock. 

He flicks his tongue out, laps up the salty pre-come that’s leaking from the tip before curling his lips around Daniel’s cock. He starts of slow, savouring the taste and feel of Daniel’s cock in his mouth, flicking his tongue across the head and using his hand to work the bottom.

“ _Come on Seb_ , you can do better than that” Sebastian opens his eyes at the words, casting his gaze upwards towards Daniel. His eyes are even darker than usual, filled with lust and control and he isn’t surprised when his hand curls around Sebastian’s hair to push his head down. The tip of his cock presses against Sebastian’s throat, and when Daniel tries to push him further, his nails dig into his thighs and Sebastian rips away from him with a cough.

“Shit, sorry” Sebastian shakes his head with a smile, wiping the back of his hand against his lips. 

“It’s okay, you just forget how big you are sometimes” Daniel laughs slightly, his foot grazing across the bulge in Sebastian’s jeans. 

“How can i make it up to you?” Sebastian grins, his hands running across the white lace.

“Let me fuck you” 

Sebastian can’t help the grin that spreads onto his face as he looks down at Daniel, eyes shut and face scrunched up in _pure ecstasy_. His hands tighten around Daniel’s legs, bunching the material between his fingers as he pounds into him over and over and over. He’s past the point of caring about the neighbors now, he cries out in pleasure, tells Daniel _how good he is_. Daniel just wines back, Sebastian’s name passing over his lips again and again. 

“God I’ve not been this horny in months, next time, _fuck_ \- next time i’ll get you to wear a thong” Sebastian pants out, feeling Daniel clench down around him, which only draws more moans from him. He brings his hand to his mouth, spitting on it and using the saliva as lube as he curls his fingers around Daniel’s cock, roughly working him between his hand. His thumb rubs at the tip, spreading out the pre-come across his cock and the friction from that seems to be enough.

Daniel arches his back, digs his nails into Sebastian’s shoulders and comes onto the german’s hand with a cry of his name. Sebastian stops for a moment, looking down at his husband, smiling at the way he spasms beneath him before his eyes flutter open. 

“Are you okay?” Sebastian asks with a smile of achievement on his face - _he_ did this. 

“Ye-Yeah, but now i want you to fuck me until you come” Sebastian can only comply, his grip tightens around Daniel’s legs, pulls him closer and presses deeper into Daniel. The cotton rubs against Sebastian’s back, he feels sharp nails digging into his shoulders and that only encourages him to go _harder, faster_. 

“Fuck, _i can’t_ -”

”Then don’t, just come for me Sebastian” Sebastian cries out Daniel’s name when he comes, grip tightening on his thighs. He collapses down onto Daniel with a sigh, too spent to keep himself up. He wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck and presses a kiss to the side of his neck. 

“I love you”

”I love you too Sebastian, but for the record, you are _not_ getting me in a thong” Sebastian just laughs.    



	41. Dan/Seb - Blindfolds

Daniel let’s out a cry of pleasure when Sebastian thrusts upwards. The blindfold is still wrapped tightly around his eyes, blocking his entire vision and all Daniel can think about is how Sebastian feels inside of him, how his hands feel on his hips and his lips on his neck. Sebastian’s nails dig into his soft skin as he pounds harder and harder, Daniel rakes his nails down the German’s back, letting out another cry of pleasure when Sebastian’s hand moves down to curl around his dick.  He can only focus on the feel of Sebastian’s hand; how his fingers run up and down the shaft with delicate touches, how his thumb swipes across the tip to spread out the leaking pre come. Sebastian slows his movements down, leaving Daniel momentarily confused until he feels Sebastian’s lips against his ear.   
  
“You love being blindfolded don’t you Daniel? Love throwing all your trust to me and letting me take entire control while you just relax and take my cock like a good little slut”  Sebastian’s lowers his voice, almost growling the words into Daniel’s ear. The Australian lets out a whimper and nods his head in response.  “What do you want baby? Tell Sebby exactly what you want”  Daniel flicks his tongue out to wet his lips before speaking.  
  
“I want you”  Sebastian’s nails dig harder into the skin on his hip, and Daniel lets out a sharp gasp.  
  
“Manners Daniel”  
  
“Please Sebastian, I want you to fuck me until you come”  
  
“Do you not want to come?”  
  
“I want to come on your face”  Daniel can picture Sebastian’s smirk in his mind, the one he does when Daniel is needy and begs him.   
  
“Okay baby”  Sebastian whispers, and Daniel doesn’t have the time to adjust before the German starts a rough pace again, pounding hard and deep inside of him.    
  
Daniel drags his nails over Sebastian’s skin, trying to hold something in an attempt to relieve the pleasure. He just wants to come.   
  
“Fuck Daniel you’re so tight, have you not been fingering yourself for me?”   
  
“N-No, you like me being tight so i-”  
  
“But i know how much you love it, maybe next time I’ll finger you to orgasm, I know you can’t resist my fingers”  Sebastian squeezes Daniel’s hips, almost to emphasise his point as he speaks.   
  
“Fuck, I can’t-”  Daniel lets a grin spread onto his face when he hears Sebastian cry out his name, his nails scratching against the skin as he feels the German’s warm come inside him. Sebastian stays there for a moment and Daniel can hear his harsh pants before he pulls out, the come dripping down onto Daniel’s thighs. He’s about to pull the blindfold away, but Sebastian’s hands clamp around his wrists and pin them to the bed.   
  
“Not yet”  He whispers, before Daniel feels his mouth close over his cock and he lets out a surprise moan of pleasure. It doesn’t take him long, he was already so close from being fucked by Sebastian and he only has to flick his tongue in a certain way before Daniel bucks his hips against Sebastian and comes in his mouth. He weakly drops against the mattress, panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath.    
  
Sebastian’s hand brushes against his face before he pulls the blindfold away from Daniel’s eyes. Daniel blinks a couple of times, the bright light hurting his eyes slightly but they soon focus on Sebastian whose leaning over him with a tired smile.   
  
“I think I like using this blindfold, maybe we can try it on you”  Sebastian rolls his eyes and leans down to kiss Daniel; the taste of his own come on Sebastian’s tongue.   
  
“I taste good”  
  
“Mm yeah you do, that’s why I love sucking you off”  
  
“But you taste better”  Daniel adds with a wink. Sebastian glares at him but there’s a grin on his face. Daniel flinches when Sebastian rubs his finger against his thigh, raising it to his lips and taking them into his mouth.   
  
“I do taste pretty good don’t I?”  Daniel lets out a laugh, curling his fingers around Sebastian’s hand and sucking his fingers into his own mouth, his tongue flicking over them to lick every inch if Sebastian’s come from them.   
  
“Very good, I could definitely get used to having you for breakfast everyday”  Sebastian just hits him in response.   



	42. Dan/Seb - Grand National

Daniel takes in a deep breath as he approaches the first fence. His horse - Rule the world - is hammering down against the grass before he leaps over the grass fence, Daniel holding his breath until the horses hoofs land back on the ground and lets out a relieved sigh as he heads down the straight to the second fence. His nerves are already kicking in, he’s jumped the first fence, the one that usually catches the jockeys out, but it’s his first _ever_ Grand National and he’s got a lot to live up to having been the youngest jockey in the paddock. 

The next few fences are fine, he makes it over the second one - named after _The Fan_ , a horse that never wanted to jump - and the next 3 offer no problems to him. A couple of horses have already fallen, their jockeys thankfully walking away unscathed. He’s careful to listen out to the loud commentary around, to see whether his boyfriend is still racing. He can see Sebastian’s horse a couple meters ahead but he needs to focus on his own race, he knows Sebastian can handle himself. 

He soon sees the hedges on either side of the track, the only warning he has as he heads towards the most famous steeplechase on the Aintree track - Becher’s Brook. Daniel makes it over with no problems, and from what he can see no other horses seem to suffer a fall - which he’s thankful for. The next jump over Foinavon is fine too, but it’s when he’s heading towards the corner where Canal Turn is that he starts to worry. He remembers when Sebastian fell 2 years ago on this jump, he’d broken his wrist and Daniel had spent the next 4 weeks running up and down to make sure he was okay.

Another couple horses drop down, one right next to Daniel and he has to force his horse to the left to avoid running over the jockey on the floor who he soon realizes is the 2 time winner Fernando. He’s still in the middle of the pack after 9 fences and he’s praying that his horse gets a spur of energy towards the end and pushes him closer to the front. He makes it over Valentine’s Brook, the first 5ft fence in the straight, and has no problem over the next 5 fences. Sebastian is still out in front, he can see the purple of his outfit among the rest of the jockeys, but Daniel soon turns his attention away from his lover to focus on the next jump.

If he makes this one, he’ll be halfway through, but Daniel knows how hard this fence is and puts his all into getting both himself and rule the world across. He jolts slightly as he hits the ground on the other side, a few more horses fall but he can’t help but smile as he approaches the end of the track - The first lap is done. He seems to zone everything out the second time around, focusing only on making sure he ends this race with both himself and his horse in perfect condition. By the time he reaches the final fence, there’s only 13 horses running - Sebastian is one of them.

There’s two horses and Sebastian in front of him now and he’s so determined to get past the 3 of them, show his boyfriend that he can win and make him proud. The smile drops from his face as soon as he’s over and he almost looks over his shoulder. Sebastian’s horse had caught the top of the fence and stumbled slightly before it went crashing to the ground, Sebastian landing into a tiny vulnerable ball.

But it’s that that spurs him on, he grits his teeth, the whip held tightly in his hand as his horse pounds down the finish straight. It’s almost as if he knows too, because a spark of energy hits the horse and he flies past the other two jockeys, putting a good 2 meters between himself and the other riders. His mind is a blur when he reaches the end, the entire stadium erupt into cheers and people come rushing to his side, throwing water over his horse and patting Daniel’s arm.

Microphones are shoved in his face, a sash is thrown around rule the world, but all Daniel can think about is whether his boyfriend is okay. He switches off at the interviews and photographs, forcing a fake smile onto his face and repeating the same answers to the journalists until he’s finally able to get off his horse. Daniel pats his horse a couple of times in love, before he’s running off to the medical center. 

He bumps into someone on the way, their arms reach out to catch him and when Daniel looks up, he’s more than happy to see Sebastian’s smile and his bright blue eyes. Neither of them say anything, Daniel’s arms wrap around Sebastian’s neck, pulling him close to rest his head against his shoulder. He runs his fingers through Sebastian’s hair, letting his eyes drop shut as he takes in his win. It seems to only hit him now - now he knows Sebastian is okay - and tears come streaming down his face.

Sebastian lets out a soft laugh and presses a kiss against his forehead.

“I’m proud of you my little champion” Sebastian says to the 19 year old. Daniel lifts his head slightly to look at Sebastian.

“I’m just glad you’re okay, what about your horse?” Daniel bites his lip in anticipation, he knows the sport comes with dangers, one being the death of the horses, but Sebastian’s smile settles his nerves.

“Don’t worry, she’s resting up in the paddock. Maybe we can go for a ride later?” Sebastian says with a grin. Daniel frowns in confusion.

“But won’t the horses be too tired?” Sebastian rolls his eyes before leaning in to press his lips against Daniel’s ear.

“I was thinking of a differing kind of riding” Daniel can only blush in embarrassment as he follows after his boyfriend, ready to change out of his gear. The smile is still present on his face.    
  



	43. Dan/Seb - Bullet

Sebastian bites his lip in pleasure, his eyes slide shut as he gently presses his newly bought sex toy inside of him. It’s not big - just a small purple bullet he picked up at Ann Summers in the sale. He wanted to start off small again, he’s not been fucked in over year, ever since Mark left he hasn’t really been interested in finding someone else.   
A moan passes his lips when he presses the silver button, the small bullet starts to vibrate and Sebastian whimpers at the feeling. 

His other hand curls around his cock; he runs his thumb across the tip, gathering the pre come on his fingers and using it as lube as he works himself to an orgasm. His thoughts drift to the Australian - the one that smiles on the opposite side of the garage, the one that pulls him into tight hugs and presses friendly kisses against his cheek.   
  
“Fuck Daniel”  The name slips from his lips before he can stop himself, and Sebastian was not ready for a reply.   
  
“Yes?”  He flinches at the sound, there’s only one Australian on the grid. Sebastian’s eyes fly open and he glances over his shoulder to see Daniel with a smirk on his face; his overalls are tied around his waist and the white fireproofs are clinging to his sweat covered body. Sebastian can’t move - the bullet is still vibrating inside of him and pre come is dripping down his hand - all he can do is watch as Daniel makes his way over to the sofa Sebastian is sprawled across.   
  
He closes his eyes, ready to be hit, but instead he feels Daniel’s hand curl around his own and pull the bullet away, letting it clatter to the floor. He’s too scared to open his eyes, to see the disgusted expression on Daniel’s face, but instead he’s given something he did not expect.   
  
“I think you need a bigger cock to fill you up Sebastian”   
  



	44. Dan/Seb - Sickness

Daniel first notices there’s something wrong with his boyfriend when they’re in Australia. It’s scorching outside, the hot rays bounce down onto the track and almost burn Daniel’s bare arms, but Sebastian is still wrapped up in his Ferrari winter coat and a blue scarf - the one Daniel bought when they were teenagers.

“Aren’t you sweating in that?” Daniel says, gently nudging his shoulder against Sebastian as they walk around the Melbourne track together. He knows this place like the back of his hand, but it’s always nice to get reacquainted before the race.

“I’m okay” Sebastian replies, forcing a smile to Daniel. He can see the darkness clinging underneath Sebastian’s eyes, see his red cheeks and the sweat clinging to his hair. He bites his lip in worry. He doesn’t say anything else though, he knows if Sebastian was ill that the German would tell him straight away. Their hands brush a few times, and when Daniel feels just how hot Sebastian’s skin is he stops him in his tracks, placing his hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes.

“Sebastian are you _sure_ you’re okay? Your skin is burning up” Sebastian blinks sleepily, his eyes are more bloodshot than they usually are.

“Yeah I’m-” Sebastian stops mid sentence, touching his hand to his forehead before he stumbles against Daniel. Thankfully the Australian catches him before he can hurt himself, his fingers curl around Sebastian’s forearms to keep him on his feet. 

“Sebastian you’re not fine” Daniel says. Sebastian only nods in response as he carefully helps him back to the paddock.

He ends up being checked at the medical center, the doctors say he’s fit and well before he’s sent on his way. Daniel doesn’t believe them, but Sebastian manages to throw his car around the track, gets on the podium and seems well enough when he’s spraying champagne over Lewis and Nico. Daniel watches from the garage with a proud smile.

Daniel notices the change in Sebastian when they’re on the plane to Bahrain. It’s 6 o'clock at night and the German is fast asleep on his shoulder, breathing heavily through his blocked nose - he can hear it over the sound of his music. Daniel gently places his hand against Sebastian’s forehead, he’s burning up again and pouring with sweat.

“Baby, you need to wake up” Daniel says, shaking Sebastian slightly until he sees the blue eyes of his lover flutter open. There’s sleep clinging to his eyelashes and they seem to barely focus on Daniel. He looks over his boyfriend with worried eyes, the doctors had said he was fine and he hadn’t doubt them, but Sebastian seems to only be worsening. Daniel grabs his water bottle with shaking hands, flicking off the cap and forcing Sebastian to drink. He just wants to touch down in Bahrain and put Sebastian in a proper bed to figure out what the hell is going on.

“Seb? Are you feeling okay?” Daniel asks - He already knows the answer.

“I’m fine Dan” Is all Sebastian says before resting his head back on the Australian’s shoulder. Daniel lets out a sigh, running his fingers through Sebastian’s soft golden hair. It’s a little wet from the sweat.

“Sebastian you’re not okay, and I don’t care what you say but we’re not racing this weekend”

“But i-”

“Sebastian” Daniel warns, and the German sinks into submission with a groan, closing his eyes and relaxing against Daniel.

“Fine” Is all Sebastian says. Daniel watches him drift off into a sleep, before he too is being pulled in.

“You’ve got the flu” Daniel lets out a frustrated sigh as he looks at the temperature the thermometer is displaying. He changes his gaze to Sebastian who’s bundled up underneath the covers with flushed cheeks. For once he doesn’t protest, and just groans in response, pulling the covers over his head and burying himself into the pillows. Daniel sits on the edge of the bed, running his fingers gently through Sebastian’s hair, offering him a sad smile when he whines in pain.

“Why didn’t you tell me Sebastian? You’ve been suffering for weeks now” Daniel says. Sebastian looks up at him with tired eyes and is about to speak before he sets off into a sneezing fit. Daniel can only rub his hand in soothing patterns across Sebastian’s arm until he finally stops sneezing.

“I didn’t want you to worry, and now it’s my fault you’ve missed a race and it’s going to affect the championship and-” Daniel silences Sebastian’s rambles with a gentle kiss, they’re slightly chapped from the warm weather but still as soft as always.

“Just rest Sebastian, the race doesn’t matter, I just want you to feel better” Daniel smiles slightly when he sees Sebastian’s eyes slowly slide shut. He stays by the German’s side until he drifts off into a sleep, his breathing is still ragged but he seems more comfortable than before. Daniel places a final kiss on Sebastian’s forehead before decides to head into town and pick up some medicine and tablets for his ill boyfriend.

Sebastian is groaning in pain when Daniel makes it back, he has some strong painkillers and a tone of different vitamins - Sebastian’s favorite chocolate is in the bag too.

“Hey champ, you feeling any better?” Daniel says, heading over to press a kiss to Sebastian’s cheek before he starts to make two cups of tea. Sebastian whines in response and tries to speak, but his voice fails him and trails off into another whine. Daniel can’t help but laugh slightly. “Have you lost your voice?”Sebastian nods with a pout.

“You just relax, I’ve got you some tablets and your favourite chocolate, don’t tell Christian” Daniel says with a wink, handing Sebastian a glass of water and a handful of different tablets - Sebastian takes them without question. Daniel grabs the two freshly made cups of tea and chocolate bar and slips into bed next to Sebastian, wrapping his arm around the German’s shoulders and pulling him to rest his head against his chest. Sebastian makes a sound of happiness and gladly accepts the chocolate, biting down on the dark bar. Daniel looks down at him with a smile, running his thumb gently across Sebastian’s cheek. He falls asleep soon after, the tea half drunk and the chocolate wrapper by the side.

“Get well soon champ, I love you” Daniel whispers, pulling Sebastian closer and letting his own eyes slide shut, the jet lag soon getting to him. It isn’t long until Daniel falls into a sleep, wrapped up with his favourite German. 


	45. Dan/Seb - Kingsmen

Daniel looks at the cages of puppies in front of him with a smile on his face; he already knows which dog he wants, the bulldog that’s sat on the third row. It’s much smaller than the other dogs, but Daniel remembers seeing fully grown bulldogs and knows that the tiny puppy will soon grow bigger and stronger.   
  
“We’re here to enhance your skills, test you to the limit, which is why you’re gonna pick a puppy. Wherever you go, your dog will go. You will care for it, teach it, and by the time it’s fully trained, so will you be. Do you understand?”  Daniel looks up at Christian whose stood on the balcony above them - glasses perched on his nose and a clipboard in his hand - and nods in reply. He catches a glance at Sebastian whose stood to his right , head held high and a very slight pout on his face.   
  
“Choose your puppy”  Christian says as he waves his hand towards the cages of puppies.    
  
Daniel is on the bulldog in an instance, scooping the small dog up into his arms and holding it tight to his chest. It licks at his hand and stares up at Daniel with big brown eyes. Sebastian goes for the poodle, placing the fluffy dog down on the floor and sliding a collar over its head.   
  
“A poodle Vettel? I took you more for a Labrador kinda guy”  Daniel says, nudging Sebastian’s hip with his own in a playful manner; Sebastian just scowls in response.  
  
“They’re hunting dogs Daniel, and I see you’ve chosen wisely, what can a pug do to help you?”  Daniel frowns at Sebastian and looks dog at the dog. A pug? Surely not?  
  
“It’s a bulldog init?”  
  
“Um, no”   
  
Sebastian laughs, shaking his head at the Australian. Daniel huffs in response, but there’s still a soft smile gracing his lips. The dog may be small, but it’s cute enough for Daniel to deal with.  
  
“Yo Seb? I got a bet for you, 10 quid I can beat you on the next task”  
  
“Okay Daniel, but you’re not going to win with that thing”  Sebastian holds out his hand, Daniel happily slapping his own hand against Sebastian’s. It’s surprisingly soft for a boy, much softer than Daniel’s hands, and he can’t help the little smile that appears on his lips. Sebastian smiles back too, it’s a soft smile, one he rarely sees when Sebastian is around the other candidates -  and it’s nice to see him in another light, Daniel thinks. Whether it be a friendship or something more, Daniel is more than eager to see what the blonde has in store for him.


	46. Max/Carlos - Holding on

Max jolts awake when he hears someone knocking on his door in the middle of the night. He grumbles in confusion as his brain catches up to the fact he’d been woken so abruptly, gently shushing Pierre back to sleep when he feels his boyfriend stir beside him.  Max briefly debates whether he should just go back to sleep; because the only sane person knocking on his door at this ridiculous time would be his parents or a murderer. And his parents have a key to his apartment anyway, so the only logical explanation has to be a murderer.    
  
He answers the door anyway, but is more than surprised to see Carlos on the other side, his hair and face slightly damp from the rain. Max doesn’t really know what to say, after the switch back in May the two rarely spoke outside the track, just soft hello’s if they caught each other and nothing more.    
  
“Carlos”  Max says, somewhat still in disbelief that the Spaniard is here. It’s almost reminds him of when-   
  
“Can we talk?”  Carlos whispers and with the hint of shakiness in his voice, Max knows he’s been crying. He should turn him away really, if Pierre were to wake up and see him in nothing but a pair of boxers with his ex lover at 3 o'clock in the morning, he really would think something was going on.  But he lets him in anyway, only to get him out of the rain if anything - or that’s what he’ll say if Pierre wakes up. Carlos drops down onto the sofa in the lounge, flicks his shoes off and pulls the blanket around his shaking body.    
  
Max is slightly surprised with how comfortable Carlos is making himself, though really it wasn’t that long ago when they’d both curl up on the sofa together underneath that same blanket. He sits down beside Carlos, keeping a reasonable distance from the Spaniard, and reaches out to gently tap his shoulder.  There’s tears in the corners of his eyes, his eyelashes slightly wet and his cheeks a dark red.    
  
“Carlos, why are you here?”  Max keeps his voice quiet, still wary in case Pierre decides to get up and for a midnight snack. Carlos glances over at Max, a fresh tear sliding down his cheek before he presses himself closer.  Max doesn’t move, the feel of Carlos’ body and his soft hair brushing against his neck all too familiar - and somewhat comforting.   
  
“I miss you”  It’s a slight surprise, and Max isn’t too sure if he means as a teammate or as a boyfriend - he can guess it’s the latter.    
  
“Carlos, you can’t do this, not now”  Carlos whines in response, pressing himself closer to Max and curls his arm around the teens naked chest. Max bites his lip; he wants to push Carlos away and tell him to stop, but he knows the Spaniard needs this now.    
  
“I can’t cope Max, I lost you as a teammate first but losing you like that I couldn’t-”  Carlos buries his head against Max’s neck, the fresh tears dripping down onto his skin.  He runs his fingers through Carlos’ damp hair - the locks just as soft as he remembered - hoping that he’ll calm down soon.    
  
“I can’t keep holding on Max, I can’t do this without you”  Max doesn’t reply for a moment, his fingers still gently carding through Carlos’ soft hair. He feels the Spaniard shift beside him, his brown eyes gazing into his own with the hint of tears still glistening in them.    
  
“I know it’s too late but I-”  Carlos stops, his eyes drop down to break contact and Max opens his mouth to speak before he feels the familiar soft pair of lips pressing against his own.  He should push Carlos away really - he’s been in a loving relationship with Pierre for the past 3 months - but he can’t deny his heart, that it had been aching and begging for the familiar warmth of Carlos.  Ultimately, his heart gets the better of him, and Max gently curls his fingers around Carlos’ neck, the tips tickling against the tiny hairs at the nape of his neck. Carlos whines slightly in happiness, his hands scrambling to curl around Max’s warm body.    
  
It should feel wrong - knowing that Pierre was just a few feet away, sleeping happily after his glorious orgasm - but it doesn’t. Nothing has ever felt wrong with Carlos.  When he feels Carlos’ hand traveling lower, his fingers dancing across his bare skin, Max has to gently push him away. There’s a glimmer of hurt in his eyes for a moment, before Max presses a brief kiss against the Spaniards cheek.    
  
“Call me in the morning okay?”  Max whispers softly, brushing Carlos’ hair away from his face. He nods slightly in response, the confusion glistening in his eyes, but Carlos pulls away anyway and heads over to the front door.    
  
“Max?”  Carlos stops in front of the door, his hand tight against the handle as he glances over his shoulder at Max.    
“Yeah?”   
  
“I love you”  He closes the door behind him without another word, leaving Max alone to his thoughts.  He can't fall asleep when he climbs back into bed, even when Pierre curls up beside him, even with the comforting warmth of his boyfriend. Because deep down he knows this isn’t what he wants. He’s sure of it.   



	47. Dan/Seb - Don't hold back

Sebastian smirks. He knows just how to make Daniel writhe, how to make him moan and beg for more, but the Australian has his hand clamped down over his mouth, quietening his pathetic moans. Daniel has always been loud in bed – and Sebastian is pretty sure his neighbours 3 doors down could hear. He winces slightly when Daniel’s nails cut into the skin of his bare shoulder, scratching down his back as he whines again, still muffled by his hand.    
  
“Come on baby,”  Sebastian starts, his hands tightening around Daniel’s thighs as he presses him harder against the wall. He slows his pace down, almost pulling fully out before gently pushing back in, his smirk widening when Daniel’s eyes squeeze shut in pleasure.  “Don’t cover your mouth, I like hearing you”  Daniel’s cheeks flush in embarrassment almost instantly, but he does as Sebastian says, slowly pulls his hand away and curls it around the blondes neck.    
  
“Good boy”  Sebastian smiles, bites down on his lip when Daniel moans out softly, his brown eyes slowly fluttering open to lock on Sebastian’s half lidded ones.  He returns to his normal pace, fucking Daniel hard against the wall, his cock pressing against Daniel’s sweet spot every time he thrusts upwards. The Australian is already falling apart in his arms, struggling to keep his grip around Sebastian’s shoulder as he arches into the blonde, his breathing ragged and the pathetic moans still spilling past his lips.    


He loves it when Daniel is like this, when he doesn’t hide himself or try to hold back on the pleasure – but maybe that’s because he gets off on the fact he can make Daniel moan so much. It’s Sebastian’s time to groan this time, when Daniel bites down on his shoulder, his teeth scraping over his pale skin and sucking hard onto it.    
  
“You’re going to leave a mark Dan,”  Sebastian breathes out – though really, he knows how much of a possessive shit Daniel is and how much he loves to mark Sebastian’s skin, for him to struggle to hide it at race weekends. He bites down on his lip, his orgasm already nearing and there is no way he is coming first, he wants to be able to hear Daniel moaning and whining, scratching at his back when he comes.    
  
He pulls a hand away, curls his fingers around Daniel’s cock and starts to work him back to full hardness. Daniel groans out into the hot air, slightly breathless as curses spill from his lips, with the occasional cry of Sebastian’s name. He knows Daniel is close, he can feel the Australian shaking slightly in his arms, his whimpers becoming just a little needier, and all it takes is for Sebastian to rub his thumb over the sticky tip a few times before Daniel comes into his hand with another cry.    
  
Sebastian rides him through his orgasm, his hand slowing down against his cock but not once stopping, even when Daniel begs for him to, says it’s too much and that he’s so close to coming again. Sebastian’s own orgasm seems to creep up on him, Daniel moves slightly, gasping out from still being so sensitive and clenches down on Sebastian’s cock, which sends him over the edge. His hands squeeze against Daniel’s thighs, his body pressing against the Australian’s as he comes with a jolt.  His vision goes black for a moment, the pleasure too overwhelming as he tries to catch his breath back. His head drops against Daniel’s shoulder, his arms shaking slightly as he tries to keep the Australian in his arms.    
  
“If my moans make you fuck that good, I think I’ll do it a lot more”  Daniel says softly, and Sebastian just laughs quietly in response.


	48. Max & Mitch - Heatsroke

Max feels groggy when he wakes up from his nap - he can’t remember when he fell asleep in the garden, the warm Australian rays beating down against his bare skin - but right now all he wants to do is get a cold shower and carry on reading his book. When he pulls himself up to his feet, he’s hit with a sudden wave of dizziness, his vision blackening in the corners slightly as he stumbles back onto the lounger. He hears someone laugh beside him - the voice not one that Max recognises - and as he glances over his shoulder, he’s met with a pair of dark brown eyes. 

“You alright there Maxy?” He says, and Max squints his eyes in response at the boy. He doesn’t know why he’s in their back garden, or even who the boy is really. He ignores the pounding in his head, rubs his hand against his forehead to wipe away the sweat before speaking.

“Who are you?” The colour seems to drain from the boys face, he drops his book onto the floor and slips onto the lounger beside Max. He doesn’t protest the hands that hold his face, the boys skin is cool against his own, and it’s soothing his burning cheeks. 

“Max look at me" Max only manages to pick out his name, the other words not making much sense as he stares off into the distance, struggling to remember where he is. The hands turn his gaze back, but he can’t focus on the boys eyes, his own flicking about rapidly as he feels the heat creeping up more. He speaks again, but Max doesn’t understand anything the boys saying, his eyes start to slide shut slightly and his head drops against the boys shoulder. 

“Dad! I need you!” The boy cries out, his hands shaking against Max’s skin. He wants to sleep off the pain, his head is pounding too much and he feels too sleepy to speak. He’s about to doze off on the boys shoulder, until his head is being forced upwards, a pair of bright blue eyes gazing down at him with worry - a pair that he can recognise.

“Max, do you feel okay?” His father - Sebastian - says, holding Max’s face tight between his hands. He shakes his head slightly, but the dizziness hits again and Max whines at the pain, his hands reaching out to grab at his father. “Mitch, go get Daniel and tell him to call an ambulance okay?” The boy - who he assumes is Mitch - jumps up at the words and disappears out of Max’s view. His father pulls his head up again, forcing Max’s gaze to lock with his, but he feels too tired to keep his eyes open, his body too weak to fight against it and Max eventually let’s the sleep take over as he falls forward into his father’s arms.

The bright light shines from behind his eyelids, a groan passing his lips as Max slowly blinks his eyes open. He can feel a weight on his hand, someone else’s curled around his own, but he’s too tired to move and look. However the person beside him stirs slightly, their hand tightens around Max’s and their big brown eyes are soon stating down at him. 

“Mitchy, where am I?” Max says softly, sighing in relief when he sees his brother’s smiling face. 

“Hospital, heatstroke apparently, I’m just glad you recognise me”

“What? Why would I not- you’re my brother” Max stutters slightly, his mind filled with confusion - he can’t remember what happened before he came here, the last thing he can remember is the night before when he’d won a FIFA match against Mitch. 

“Well you asked who I was this morning and was just staring off into space” Mitch replies, a soft laugh bubbling past his lips as he carefully curls beside his brother, his hand still wrapped tightly around Max’s. “The doctor said you might be confused for a couple of days so if you forget that I’m your amazing big brother again, I guess I’ll have to forgive you” If Max had the energy to punch his brother in the arm he would, but right now he’s enjoying being curled beside him, his headache now gone and the burning slowly subsiding in his body. 

“Where’s Dad?”

“He’s getting food with Daniel, but you need to rest little one-”

“I’d hardly say I’m the little one here Mitch” Max whines slightly when he feels Mitch smack his hand, soon turning into a quiet laugh as he closes his eyes again and rests his head back down into the overly soft pillows, Mitch’s hand gently brushing through his hair. He relaxes underneath the touch, sleep tugging at his eyelids once again as his brother continues to run his fingers through his hair, the tips gently rubbing against his scalp. Max soon starts to feel himself fall asleep, wrapped up in his big brothers warm and protective arms.    
  



	49. Max & Dan - Gone

He’s not been here for years now - having to look after their 18 year old son by himself does take a lot of work - but he’s missed it here, missed the smell of the freshly mown grass and the flowers that stretch across the entire field.  It’s cold today though, the snow is falling heavily and landing across his red cheeks, the snowflakes melting the moment they touch his warm skin. The snow crunches underneath his boots, the fresh white blanket now littered in footprints.    
  
“Dad?”  Daniel glances over his shoulder, meeting the bright blue eyes - the ones he’d inherited from Sebastian - of his son. He smiles softly, stopping in his tracks until Max can catch up, his arm winding around his son’s shoulders.  He’s so much like Sebastian - he has his bright blue eyes, the same hot temper, the same caring attitude, almost every inch of Max was inherited from Sebastian, and it’s nice for Daniel, makes it feel like he’s still here.  They finally reach Sebastian’s spot, the snow covering the top of the dark Mable grave and the red flowers wilting from the harsh weather. It’s the first time Max has ever been here - to see his father’s grave - and he’s not surprised when he hears a soft sniffle from his side.   
  
“I miss him Dad”  Max mumbles against the material of Daniel’s shirt, burying his head against his Dad’s neck. Daniel curls his arms around his son once more, holding the young and shaking boy tight against him, to offer him as much warmth and comfort as he can.    
  
“I know Max, I miss him too”  Daniel replies softly, running his hand in soothing patterns across Max’s back, his own tears starting to prick in the corner of his eyes.    
  
“You know, the saddest thing is that when I told him I loved him, he thought I was lying”  Max lifts his head slightly at the words, his nose red from the snow and his eyes wet from fresh tears.   
  
“He never believed someone could love him”  A sad smile makes its way onto Daniel’s face when he remembers the time he told Sebastian - that he absolutely adored him and had never loved anyone as much - but Sebastian had shook his head and said that nobody could love someone as fucked up as him.    
  
“Well he was wrong”  Max says, wiping away the tears as he pulls away, dropping down into the snow beside the grave. Daniel smiles slightly, his hand resting against Max’s shoulder as he squeezes it gently.  “I hope you’re listening Papa because I want to tell you something”  Fresh tears prick in the corner of Daniel’s eyes as he watches his son, his hand tracing over the letters across the grave.  “I love you, I love you so much and Dad does too”  He hears the soft cry in Max’s voice, and Daniel gently sets himself down beside Max, ignore the cold snow seeping through his clothes.    
  
“He’s right Seb, I do love you, and I’m going to keep saying it until you start to believe me”  Daniel whispers, his hand resting on top of Max’s, the skin cold beneath his own as he continues to trace out the letters. He doesn’t know how long they stay there in the cold, the snow still falling as snowflakes settle in Max’s hair - the boy now sleeping on Daniels shoulder.    
  
“Hey Seb, I’m sorry I took so long to visit you,”  Daniel says, keeping his voice quiet so not to wake his sleeping son.   “I wish you’d of believed me when I told you I love you, maybe-maybe things would of been different”  He sighs slightly, fresh tears spilling onto his cheeks as he thinks about what they could of had, what could of been if only Sebastian had believed.   



	50. Dan/Seb - Love lost

It’s hard to watch the man you love, the man you’d spent your entire life growing up with,  the one who’d grown out of his baggy clothes, lost the baby fat on his cheeks and blossomed into a gorgeous young adult - look at someone else. He’d harbored a crush on Sebastian since their teenage years, when he’d hit his 16th birthday and lost his braces, the spots disappearing off his pale skin. And now at the age of 27, Daniel still holds that love he feels for Sebastian, even if it had been over 10 years.    
  
He glances at the blonde from the other side of the garage, the fireproofs clinging to his skin, his slightly muscled body teasing through while his overalls are tied around his waist. He’s seen Sebastian with other men before, heard the stories of when Mark Webber took his virginity or the quick hand jobs in the back of Lewis’ garages, but this seems to hurt him the most. The thing is, the sex and lust with his friends had been just that - sex and lust - but now, it seems to be different, when he catches Sebastian’s gaze settle on Kimi, or when his smile is a little larger than usual. He knows the blonde is in love with someone else, and that’s what hurts Daniel the most.    
  
The only one who knows of his feelings is Sergio - he and Daniel go way back, known each other for years now.    
  
“When are you going to tell him?”  Sergio had asked one night, when they were at some post race party by the sea, Daniel’s suit clinging to his body a little too tight and the alcohol burning his throat more than usual.  
  
“What?”   
  
“Seb, when are you going to tell him you love him?”  A laugh bubbles past his lips, and Daniel shakes his head softly.   
  
“I’m not, I’d rather save the heartbreak”  Deep down he wants to though - he wishes he could find the courage to tell the blonde his feelings - either way he knows the outcome, it would just be nice to get it off his chest.    
  
Though when Daniel does finally pluck up the courage to tell him, sweat sliding down the back of his neck and his fingers shaking against the door handle, it seems to be too late. Sebastian had opened the door without his shirt, love bites littering his neck and his blonde hair mussed up more than usual.   
  
“Daniel, I wasn’t expecting you”  Sebastian says, his tongue flicking out across his lips, his eyes flickering about slightly.    
  
“I just- yeah, I wanted to see if you’d like to hang out but-”  Daniel trails off, the laugh that bubbles past only a cover up for the tears that want to fall, threatening to slip down his cheeks.  “I think you’re a little busy”  
  
“We can do tomorrow, if you still want to?”  He shakes his head, the smile a little smaller than it usually would be.   
  
“I fly back tomorrow, it’s okay Sebastian, I’ll see you after summer break yeah?”   
  
“Of course, you can’t get rid of me that easily Ricciardo”  The hug comes as a surprise, and Daniel hates himself in that moment for giving in, for pretending there’s something between the two of them and only hurting himself more. The cries come the moment he closes the door behind him, his head resting against the wooden door and his own arms curling around his shaking body, no amount of comfort and love being enough. It’ll never be enough, nothing will ever be enough to fix his shattered heart.


	51. Dan/Seb - Detention

Sebastian sighs loudly, clicking his pen as the boredom kicks in. He’s been stuck in detention for 30 minutes now, the teacher having disappeared in search of the students that didn’t show, and he’s honestly debating whether to pick his bag up and leave now - he could still grab a pint at the pub with Lewis if he left. However before he can leave, the door slowly opens, and Sebastian let’s out a sound of surprise when he sees the familiar dark curly hair and thick rimmed glasses of Daniel Ricciardo.  They sit together in art; Sebastian spends most his time watching Daniel paint beside him, silently enjoying the way he strokes the brush across the canvas and his quiet curses when he spills the water pot.    
  
“What on earth did you do to get your arse in detention?”  Sebastian says, laughing slightly as he kicks the chair his feet were resting on, his eyes still on Daniel as he nervously drops down.    
  
“I-I missed homework for Mr. Alonso, and he, yeah-"  Daniel bites his lip, the worry evident in the way he’s sat - he can see how tense he is, and he’s playing with the bottom of his tie, a habit Sebastian had picked up on.   
  
“Hey don’t be so nervous, this is your first detention, I practically _live_ here Dan”   
  
“I need to be home though, if my parents find out I was put in here they’ll kill me”  Sebastian let’s out a quiet laugh, finally growing bored of being sat here and stands up as he grabs his bag. Daniel watches him in curiosity, his eyes widening when Sebastian holds his hand out.   
  
“Look, why don’t we skip this detention and get you home?”  
  
“But won’t- "  
“No, we’ll be find trust me, now come on let’s get you home, I’ll even walk with you if you want”  Sebastian grins down at Daniel, their hands curling together for a moment as Sebastian pulls the teenager to his feet. He’s felt a fondness towards the Australian for a while now, the silent bond they shared in art lessons and the protective nature that would kick in if anyone went near him or insulted him. He doesn’t let go of Daniel’s hand as they sneak out of detention, quietly creeping through the halls until they spot the fire exit to the left, and Sebastian has never been so thankful to smell the fresh air outside.    
  
“So what time do you have to be home by?”  Sebastian says, eventually having to pull his hand away from Daniel’s and he finds himself missing the warmth.    
  
“Um, like an hour, why?”  Daniel replies, hugging his folders tighter to his chest as he walks beside Sebastian.  
  
“We have time for a quick detour then, come on, I want to show you something”  Sebastian has a huge smile on his face as his hand reaches out to curl around Daniel’s again, a warm feeling curling around his heart as the beginning of a new friendship seems to start.   
  



	52. Dan/Seb - The mess i am

_"I’m sorry Daniel, i just don’t see you in that way, i hope we can still be friends though?”_ Daniel  had only nodded in response, forced a smile on his face and happily  accepted the hug of apology from Sebastian before the two had parted  ways. Back then he didn’t know it would be so _hard_ to watch the  man he loves from the opposite side of the garage, to not be able to  press a kiss to his forehead before a race or hold him in his arms after \- but it had been a lot worse than he imagined.

Daniel glances  down at the pills in his hand, a quick thought of whether he should stop  this all now passes his mind, but ultimately he swallows them anyway.  He runs his hand through his hair, takes a quick look at himself in the  mirror and splashes some water on his reddened cheeks before he has to  head down to the garage and prepare for free practice. When  he makes it down to the Red Bull garage, he suddenly wishes he’d never  taken those stupid LSD pills. 

The colours are so much more vibrant and    
hurt his eyes, there’s a tiny Chinchilla sat on the nose of his car, and  he looks at the mechanics in confusion that are working on his car,  seemingly not interested by the small animal. Daniel rubs at his eyes,  and when they flick open again the animal is now gone, the normal print  of his car there instead. He shakes his head and forces his mind to  click into race mode, ignoring the incredibly bright colours and the  Honey Badger that’s hissing from the table.

* * *

 

He’s never been more  thankful to get back to his hotel room; the hallucinations had calmed  down before FP2, the feeling of despair slowly seeping back and he’d  almost disappeared to take a top up before Sebastian had insisted for  him to stay and chat - and who was he to say no? His hands shake as  he struggles to find the fresh needle in his bag - the one he’d prepared  before he flew out here. He grasped the needle between his fingers,  struggles to tighten the band around the top of his arm and flicks away  the plastic protecting the needle tip. 

Daniel only manages to  rest the tip of the needle against his vein before someone slaps it  away. He frowns in confusion for a moment, ignoring the voice calling  his name, until their hands grasp at his cheeks to force him to look at    
them.

“Daniel?” Of course it was Sebastian, he’d recognize those concerned blue eyes anywhere. “What the _hell_ were you doing?” His  voice is harsh, and Daniel flinches slightly at it, trying to recoil  away. Sebastian doesn’t let him, his grip on his shoulders still tight.   
  
“Are you satisfied?” Daniel  mumbles, his eyes fluttering shut slightly, the after effects of the  drugs making him incredibly sleepy. Sebastian frowns in response,  curling his arms around Daniel to pull him into a hug. He could fall  asleep right there, curled up in Sebastian’s arms with his fingers  gently running through his hair.“With the mess you’ve created out of me?”

“Daniel, i don’t-i didn’t know i meant that much to you” Daniel’s  fingers grasp at the back of Sebastian’s shirt, pulling him as close as  possible, to feel every inch of him against his own skin. “You mean everything to me Sebastian”   



	53. Dan/Seb - Worth it

It had been unexpected really - the kiss. Daniel had been in the middle of changing out of his race gear and chatting idly about the results, Sebastian humming in response to show he was still listening. Though Daniel never did expect for his teammates hands to dance across the bare skin of his waist to spin him around and press their lips together, soft and gentle, almost feather light.  The sweat from the intense Singapore heat had dripped down his neck, the familiar curl of warmth spread across his lower abdomen, and Daniel had curled his fingers into Sebastian’s hair without another thought. It hadn’t been a long kiss, or a romantic one at that - but it was something and that had been enough.    


* * *

  
“You’re leaving? But why?”  He’d heard the news from Christian before anyone else, his boss had sat him down in Milton Keynes and dropped the news in a heartbeat, that Sebastian was moving to Ferrari and Daniil would be in his place.   
  
“I need a new challenge”  Sebastian had replied, though the look in his eyes made it seem like a lie. Daniel had thought he’d been challenging Seb enough - if not more than Mark - yet he wanted to up and leave?   
  
“This is about Singapore, isn’t it?”  He hadn’t forgotten about their kiss a few months ago, though it seems Sebastian had.   
  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about-”  
  
“Sebastian, tell me the truth, I at least deserve that don’t I?”   
  
“Fine, it is about our kiss”  Daniel blinked slightly in surprise, glanced up into he blue eyes that had become so familiar to him now.  “I can’t- I can’t be here and focus on my racing, when I’m in love with my teammate okay?”  Sebastian had turned to leave before Daniel had the chance to reply.   
  
“You…love me?”  He’d whispered into the air, fingers trying to grasp onto the boy that had already left.    
  


* * *

“So what’s going on with you two?”   It was surprisingly Sergio who seemed to have caught on first. Though he was hardly surprised, anyone with a keen eye would of noticed the way his hands lingered on the blonde longer than anyone else, or the way his eyes lit up more when they talked.   
  
“What, me and Sebastian?”   
  
“Yeah, you’re worse than me and Nico and we’re actually dating. Why don’t you just kiss him or something?”  Daniel’s cheeks flush bright red, he stutters slightly at a loss of response. He doesn’t really know what to say to his friend, whether to tell him about the time in Singapore - when they had kissed, when Daniel had found out his ex teammate was actually in love with him - and he eventually decides against it, not wanting to drop his own problems on Sergio.    
  
“It’s not as simple as that”  
  
“Just don’t let it get you down alright? I hate to see you without your smile”   
  
“Thanks Checo”  The Mexican patted his shoulder in comfort before he disappeared off, leaving Daniel to his thoughts once more as he glances out over the Monaco bay, the race the last thing on his mind.    
  


* * *

Hungary goes a lot better than he’d expected. The intense damage to his car - caused by no fault of his own - just planted the idea of a retirement in his head, not a podium finish. It’s good for the team, it’s their first podium of the year and both himself and Daniil are up there, but it’s the smiling German clad in red that has most of his attention. Sebastian had clasped their hands together, pulled him close against his body for a few moments. Daniel could smell the familiar cologne Sebastian always used, felt his breath brush against his neck as they hugged.    
  
“Great race Dan, nice to fight with someone who isn’t from Mercedes”   
  
“Yeah, you drove well Sebastian”  Daniel doesn’t miss the glint in Sebastian’s eyes, the same glint he had just before they’d kissed all those months ago. He knows nothing will become of that look though, as much as he wishes deep down that Sebastian would just let his feelings take control.   
  


* * *

Singapore is - well it’s a surprise to say the least. Sebastian wins which everyone had expected, Daniel had managed to get a second podium of the year, finishing just a few seconds behind the leader, and Kimi had finished third. He’d been different after that win, stayed closer to Daniel than he usually ever would and lingered a little longer when they hugged.    
  
“Sebastian?”  He’d caught him after the race - before he disappeared out the paddock at 2am in the morning, dressed in shorts and his Ferrari shirt.    
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Can we talk?”  The look from before was shining again in Sebastian’s eyes. He’d turned around to glance into Daniel’s eyes, tongue flicking over his lips.  
  
“We can do more than talk"  The second kiss, the more forceful and needful one, has honestly been the greatest kiss of Daniel’s life so far. Sebastian’s lips had been so soft and needy, nipped at his own and flicked their tongues together. He’d grasped at Sebastian’s waist to pull him close, felt his cock brush against the inside of his thigh as their tongues brushed together. 

“Daniel”  He’d barely heard the whisper against his lips as Sebastian pulled away slightly.  “I need you”   
  
Daniel just nodded in response, his fingers tightened around Sebastian’s waist in anticipation. Though he never once expected for Sebastian to drop to his knees and curl his lips around his cock. But god it had been heaven - his tongue rubbed against the head, his lips curled over his shaft, the wetness of his mouth gliding across his cock had been the greatest feeling of his life.  He’d wanted more, wanted to bury himself inside of Sebastian and fuck him against the wall, but he’d been content with what Sebastian had given him. He couldn’t stop the ‘I love you’ passing his tongue as he came in Sebastian’s mouth. The German had smiled at him, pressed a kiss against his lips and told Daniel that he ‘Loved him too’. 

* * *

  
He hadn’t known at the time what would come of the two, whether their fights and rivalry had been worth it, but as he glances down at the wedding ring around his finger, at the sleeping German by his side and the photograph of their son on the bedside table, he knew the answer to that that thought from all those years ago.   
  



	54. Dan/Seb - Show me

Daniel glances at his teammate from the opposite side of the garage, the blue overalls tied around his waist and his white fireproofs tight against his body. His hair is slightly disheveled from the heat, and Daniel catches himself staring at the blonde a little longer than would be deemed reasonable, only looking away when he hears Simon calling him over. It’s a strange thing between them, it isn’t quite a relationship, but it’s something more than just a simple friendship. _Friend_ s don’t hold hands around the paddock, _friends_ don’t kiss each other good night. 

He knows how hard it is for Sebastian, what he went through a few years ago with Mark and why he won’t open up as much, but Daniel just wishes the blonde could put a little more trust in him. He catches him after the race, now in his Red Bull shirt and a pair of shorts, the hot heat of Singapore easily getting to him. 

“Seb, can we talk?” Daniel says, his nerves easily visible as he shifts from foot to foot. Sebastian just smiles in response, the soft loving one that only Daniel gets to see. He reaches out for Sebastian’s hand, his fingers fitting perfectly between the blonde’s, almost as if they were made to be there, and gently tugs on his hand for him to follow. They don’t say anything for a while, enjoying the view from the balcony, the soft breeze that feels like heaven against their hot skin and just the warm feeling of having each other close. Sebastian brakes the silence first, his hand rests on top of Daniel’s, thumb gently rubbing against his skin.

“What did you want to talk about?”He says, voice quiet and soft. Daniel sighs slightly, biting his lip before he speaks. He isn’t sure how Sebastian will react, if he’ll push him away, look at him in disgust or embrace him in a tight hug - he prays it’s the latter.   


“Do you love me?” Sebastian doesn’t react, which isn’t as bad as Daniel originally thought, but it still doesn’t settle his nerves. He stays quiet for a moment, his gaze not once moving away from Daniel. 

I want to love you, i just don’t know how” Daniel flicks his tongue out to wet his lips, not missing Sebastian’s eyes that drop down to them for a moment before looking back into his own eyes. He takes a step closer to Sebastian, hand reaching up to curl around the back of his neck. Sebastian’s eyes flutter shut as he leans forward, their foreheads resting together for a moment, before Daniel gently brushes their lips together. 

“Then let me show you”


	55. Dan/Seb - Fathers day

Daniel had almost forgotten what day it was, the stress of the race and the press meetings taking their priority. It’s only when he gets to the hotel at 10pm on Sunday night that he realises, when he sees the card outside of his door with _Daddy and Papa_ written on the envelope. He smiles slightly as he picks it up, surprised that his 18 year old son would still send him things for father’s day. 

He unlocks the door to see his husband - Sebastian - already snuggled up under the covers in his pyjamas. 

“You took your time, i thought i’d be falling asleep without you then” Sebastian says, a smile across his face. Daniel heads over to Sebastian, to press a soft kiss against his forehead and hand him the small card grasped between his fingertips. 

“What’s this for?” Sebastian says, looking over the blue envelope in confusion. 

“You forgot to huh? It’s fathers day, it’s got to be from Max” Sebastian breaks out into a big smile, glancing up at Daniel and back down to the card. Daniel nods slightly and watches his husband rip open the envelope, smiling when he sees the racing cars across the front. He snuggles closer to Sebastian, curling his arm over the blonde’s shoulder and gently running his thumb against the bare skin. He watches Sebastian open up the card, another envelope slips out which he gently picks up between his fingers. He rests his head against Sebastian’s shoulder as he reads over the messy handwriting; 

_ To the best parents in the world,Thank you for putting up with me for 18 years of your life and being there for me no matter what. I know i can be hard to deal with sometimes and have a horrendous temper (inherited from Papa of course) but i just want to say i love you both so much and couldn’t be more grateful. I hope you enjoy your present, but promise that you won’t come home and present me with another brother, Mitch is enough. Love from your favourite son, Max xx _

Daniel looks down at the envelope between his fingers, gently passing it to Sebastian as he places the card down on the bedside table. He bites his lip slightly, watching his husband carefully tear open the top and turn the envelope upside down, two tickets slipping out onto the bed. 

“What-” Daniel whispers in confusion, picking up one of the tickets between his fingers and reading over the print. It’s a plane ticket to Melbourne for the entire month of November - the date and place where they’d gone on their honeymoon years ago. 

“Where is he, i need-i want to-” Sebastian starts to mumble, reaching out to grab his mobile from the side with shaking hands, however before he can dial his sons number, a knock on the door draws his attention away. Daniel jumps up before Sebastian can move, heading over to open the door. He breaks out into a smile when he sees Max on the other side, a smile on his own face but the tiredness evident in his eyes. 

“Hey dad” Max says, reaching up to pull Daniel into a hug. He happily hugs his son back, squeezing tight as Max rests his head against Daniel’s shoulder. The door shuts behind them, Daniel carefully stepping backwards until he reaches the bed, his son still curled around him as he sits down on the edge. He feels Sebastian shift behind him, feels his arms curl around the two of them as he presses a kiss to Max’s forehead. 

“I love you Maxy, and thank you so much for the present”

“You’re welcome, happy fathers day” Daniel smiles softly, gently kissing the top of Max’s head as he holds him closer, running his fingers through his son’s hair, the smile never once wavering. He looks away for a moment to glance into Sebastian’s eyes, to see the love and adoration shining in them as he looks over his son. They may not be perfect, they may have their ups and downs but Daniel couldn’t wish for a better family.   



	56. Nico/Lewis - You don't know

Its a strange thing they have, Nico and Lewis. It isn’t quite a relationship, but not weak enough to just be a friendship and they are definitely not ‘fuck buddies’ either. There are feelings there - on Nico’s part anyway - but with Lewis it’s difficult. On and off track he’s toxic, they throw punches at each other in hotel rooms and claw at each others skin, leaving bruises and marks to show who owns them. It wasn’t always like this, there was a time when Lewis would hold Nico close, kiss him goodnight and promise that he’d never hurt him - he broke that promise a long time ago.  
  
He glances at the bruises on his neck, ones left my Lewis’ lips last night, after the intense race of Baku. He manages to pick a shirt to cover them before he has to get on his flight, to hide away the purple marks and stop his friends from questioning anything. He watches Sebastian and Daniel from his seat, sees the love in Daniel’s eyes and the adoration in Sebastian’s. He and Lewis were once like that, though it feels like another universe with how long ago that was. Nico wonders if Lewis will be back in his apartment, if the smashes bottles of alcohol with be littering his floor and if the smile of love will be one his face again.   
  
He can smell the strong scent of vodka before he opens the door - deep down he knew what he’d be coming home to. Lewis is curled up on the sofa, a full bottle of vodka now empty on the floor, and one half drunk grasped between his fingertips. He smiles at Nico, that dopey smile that made him fall in love with Lewis, the one that he now hates to love.    
  
“Nico, Princess come here, I’ve missed you”  His words are slurred when he speaks, Nico can see how glazed over his eyes are, how they can’t keep contact for more than a few seconds before flicked away.   
  
“You’re a mess you know that?”  Nico ignores the cries from Lewis, intent on cleaning his own apartment up, but the soft touches of his hands, the press of his lips against the back of Nico’s neck, is enough for him to melt again.    
  
“I love you Nico”   
  
“You don’t know how to love me”  It carries on, this back and forth of abuse and love. Nico hates himself for letting this happen, hates his weak heart for giving in so easily to Lewis, but how could he not? His best friend, his enemy and his lover, he couldn’t just give in now, not like this anyway. It’s easier to pretend things are okay, when Lewis drinks and the alcohol takes over its almost like things are perfect again, like they used to be a long time ago. But until Nico finally builds up the courage to leave, it’s easier to pretend.


	57. Max/Carlos - Coma

Carlos glances down at his boyfriend, at his closed eyes and slightly bruised forehead. If it wasn’t for the tubes in his nose and the constant beep from the monitor, Carlos could almost brush this off as a sleep - if only it were that simple. He can feel the tears welling up in his eyes again at the sight, and blinks a few times to force them away. Carlos blames himself for this, they’d had an argument before hand, something petty that he can’t really remember, but Max had stormed out the apartment and taken their car; he got the call hours later from the hospital that his boyfriend had slipped into a coma. 

It’s only been 5 days since the incident, the nurses constantly reassuring Carlos that Max would be _fine_ , that he’s young enough to _fight it_. None of their words help though. Carlos lets out a soft sigh, gently curling his fingers over Max’s hand, careful to not knock the needle and drip that’s poking out his skin. It’s just as soft and warm as always. 

“Hey Maxy” Carlos whispers, smiling slightly and wishing that his boyfriend would just reply back with the cheeky grin Carlos fell in love with. “I have some news for you, Sebastian finally proposed to Daniel after god knows how long of us pestering him to” He thinks about the night when it happened, just two days ago and would of done anything for Max to be able to see it. 

“You’re not going to miss the wedding though so don’t worry, we’re waiting until you wake up so open your eyes lazy ass, you’re not sleeping forever” Carlos laughs quietly and squeezes Max’s hand, hoping that the small taunt is enough to wake him up. However Max doesn’t move, his eyes stay closed, the beeping continues, and Carlos drops his head in defeat, trying to come to terms with the inevitable. 

It’s been a week now, Daniel has been visiting more, insisting that Carlos needs to rest and he’ll watch over Max for a few hours, though he’d turned down every offer and spent everyday by his boyfriend’s side. The encouragement from the nurses are still there, the doctor said his chance of waking up is incredibly high, but nothing seems to be able to soothe his worry. 

“How is he?” Carlos glances over his shoulder when he hears the familiar Australian accent, Daniel smiling back as he hands Carlos a bag full of McDonald’s fries. He’s never been so thankful to taste the salt covered fries on his tongue, and happily munches away as Daniel switches out the now wilting flowers. Carlos’ smile grows wider when he sees the bright yellow sunflowers, Max’s favourite.

“He’s no worse which i guess is a good thing” Carlos says softly, shrugging in response as he passes a few fries over to Daniel. He watches the Australian as he sits on the edge of the bed by Max’s side, holding his cheek in his hand and presses a kiss to his forehead. He knows how much Daniel worries, how he sees Max as his own child, and reaches out to squeeze his hand in comfort. 

“He’ll be okay, i know it” Carlos doesn’t remember when he fell asleep in the chair. He feels someone shaking him roughly, calling out his name a few times before he finally opens his eyes. It’s dark in the ICU now, just the light beside the ward entrance illuminating the room, and Carlos has to squint to work out it’s one of the nurses staring down at him with tears in her eyes and a smile across her face. 

“What’s happening?” Carlos mumbles, groaning at his stiff neck and tries to stretch out his cramped up joints.

“He’s awake” Carlos can only blink at her in response, trying to process the words for a moment before he stumbles out of the chair to be by Max’s bedside. He glances down at him, a cry of happiness passing his lips when he sees Max’s half open eyes, the blue shining just as bright as he remembered. 

“Oh god baby, i’ve missed you so much" Carlos says, biting his lip to stop himself crying as he strokes his fingers against Max’s cheek. Max flicks his gaze up to look at Carlos, looking at him for a moment before closing his eyes once again, the weakness too much to fight. 

“I love you Maxy, i love you so much” Carlos whispers, gently holding Max’s hand in his own, the smile still across his face.


	58. Max/Carlos - Close

Max’s fingers grasp at the thin fabric of Carlos’ checked shirt, bunching it between his fists and tugs slightly when Carlos bites down on the soft skin of his neck.    
  
“Carlos-”  The Spaniard glances up at the sound of his name, a smirk across his face and he pushes his hips against Max’s again, the smirk growing bigger when Max lets his eyes flutter shut and a moan pass his lips.    
  
“Yes Maximillian?”  Carlos whispers back, nipping at the skin of his ear. Max doesn’t reply, instead his hands drop down to rest of Carlos’ hips, to pull him closer. The feeling is strange, they both have boxers and jeans in the way, but the way Carlos grinds his hips down against Max’s, the way their clothed erections brush together, it’s almost enough for Max to come there and then.    
  
He slips his hands underneath the bottom of Carlos’ shirt and curls his fingers around his waist, nails digging into the soft skin. Carlos attaches his lips back against Max’s neck, this time on the opposite side to suck a matching bruise into the skin.  It’s almost embarrassing how close to orgasm he is, how easily Carlos could get him to come just with a little dry humping, but Max can’t help it. His grip tightens on Carlos’ waist, his back arches away from the wall slightly, and god he’s so close, if Carlos justs-   
  
“Don’t want you coming yet Maxy, there’s still the rest of the night”  He pulls away from Max, a smirk dancing across his face. Max happily takes the hand Carlos offers him, his own lips quirking up into a smile and all he can think about is what else Carlos is planning for them.   



	59. Max/Carlos - Wings

Carlos doesn’t really remember how this happened. From birth he’d been trained up to fight and slaughter every angel he comes into contact with, never give them the chance to run or hide, yet here he is, biting his nails as he watches over the sleeping creature that’s vacating his bed.  He’s only bumped into Max on a few occasions, the angel doing his best to keep out of Carlos’ way, but today he’d come there on his own, and that had surprised the demon. 

He glances down at Max, at the stitches across his lip and the bandage around his wing.  Carlos sits down on the edge of the bed, reaching out the brush Max’s hair away from his forehead. He shifts slightly underneath the covers, his wings flutter a little before Max opens his eyes, squinting up at Carlos in confusion.    
  
“How are you feeling?”  Carlos says softly, smiling down at the angel. Max doesn’t reply, his eyes flick about in worry before settling back on Carlos’ face.  “I’m not going to hurt you Max, what happened?”  Carlos keeps his hand resting against the side of Max’s neck, his fingers brushing against the small hairs there in comfort.    
  
“One of your friends”  Carlos’ smile drops, his fangs curling up into a snarl.   
  
“Who? Who touched you”   
  
“Carlos it doesn’t-”   
  
“Yes it does matter Max, they hurt you”  Carlos says, his voice failing him and falling short of a whimper.    
  
“Why does that matter?”  Max replies, his voice soft as he pulls himself up slightly, wincing when he moves his wing. Carlos glances into the blue eyes, at Max’s pink cheeks and soft skin, a soft sigh escaping his lips.   
  
“Because you matter to me Max   



	60. Dan/Seb - Different

Daniel bites his lip, telling himself to not cry, to not break down and seem so weak - but it’s just so hard. He thought being married and having a 16 year old son was enough, but for Sebastian, it apparently wasn’t.  It was Carlos who’d saw them first, saw his dad disappearing late at night with someone else, and it wasn’t until he stayed up late that he realised it was Sebastian. He shakes his head, forcing the thoughts out of his head and focuses on packing his clothes into the suitcase. He’s not sure what to tell Max yet, or what he’s going to say to Sebastian, he just knows he wants to get out of the flat and go take their son somewhere else.    
  
“Daniel? What’s going on”  Sebastian’s voice breaks through the silence, and Daniel freezes up at the sound of his husbands voice. He bites his lip to keep his cries down, and keeps his focus on piling more clothes into his suitcase.  “Darling? Are you okay?”    
He feels Sebastian’s soft touch against his shoulder, and part of him wants to give in, to turn around and curl his arms around his husband, but the better part of him chooses against it.    
  
“Don’t touch me”  Daniel whispers back, his voice failing him and coming out more as a soft cry. Sebastian recoils back slowly, his touch disappearing from Daniel’s skin.    
  
“Dan, what’s going on”  Sebastian’s voice is more worried now, and that finally forces Daniel to turn around.   
  
“You’re asking me what’s going on? Am I just a joke to you Sebastian?”    
  
“Daniel I don’t-”   
  
“Am I not good enough? Was what I gave you not enough Sebastian? I thought- you were supposed to be different”  The tears fall this time, dripping down his cheeks as he stares into his husbands blue eyes. The regret is shining through when it finally settles in to Sebastian, and he lets his own tears fall.   
  
“Daniel, I love-”   
  
“Don’t say it, not if you don’t mean it Seb”  Sebastian seems to break down at the words, he drops down to his knees, hands fisting into his hair.    
  
“I don’t- I’m sorry Dan, I do love you, more than anything in this world, just don’t leave me”  Daniel squeezes his eyes shut, bites his lip to stop himself from speaking. He wants to give in to Sebastian, no matter what happens he doesn’t want to lose his husband, but this is too much.    
  
“Sebastian”  Daniel says, watching Sebastian as he lifts his head, eyes red and puffy. The blonde doesn’t reply, and Daniel’s thankful for that as he pulls the ring away from his finger and drops it in Sebastian’s hand. He looks confused for a moment, until it sinks in and his fingers grab around Daniel.    
  
“You can’t do this Dan, I can’t lose you not after everything we’ve been through-”   
  
“Sebastian just stop, we can talk in a few days, but right now I need to get away from you and think-”   
  
“Think about what?”  Daniel looks away from Sebastian, glancing at the floor for a moment before looking back into his husbands eyes.   
  
“About whether I want to stay with you or not”  Daniel grabs his suitcase before Sebastian can reply, grabs his 16 year old son around the wrist and drags him down the stairs, ignoring his confused protests. He throws his case in the back, clips Max into the passenger seat and slams his car into gear. He catches Sebastian’s broken face in the mirror before he speeds away, and that’s more than enough to break him too. He glances down at his hands that are tightly gripping the wheel, eyes drifting to the lighter band of skin around his ring finger. A fresh batch of tears start to form, and he doesn’t fight them back this time, just lets them drip down and stain his flushed cheeks.


	61. Dan/Seb - Baby boy

“Daddy I don’t like it” Mitch looks down at the baby is his daddy’s arms. It’s so small curled up against him, with a squished up face and a head full of hair. He’s never seen anything so small before, his daddy was at least 4 times bigger than him, and Daniel was even bigger, so it’s strange to see something so tiny.    
  
“Mitchell, do you know who this is?”  His daddy says, smiling down at him, his big blue eyes shining with happiness. Mitch shakes his head. 

“No, i don’t like it daddy, can we take it back?” His daddy laughs slightly, reaching his hand to brush through his thick brown hair. Mitch turns around, burying his head against Daniel’s chest and curling his tiny arms around his neck. 

“He’s your baby brother” Mitch doesn’t turn back around though, still pouting and hiding his face against Daniel’s shirt.    
  
“Do you not want to hold him Mitch?”  He reluctantly turns back around, looking down at the tiny baby in his daddy’s arms. He looks up at Daniel, who’s smiling down at him with his arms around Mitch’s tiny waist.   
  
“Okay”  His daddy’s smile grows wider as he places the baby in Mitch’s arms, still holding onto him slightly for support. The baby moves in his arms, kicking it’s legs slightly and balling it’s tiny hands into fists.  “Daddy is it a boy or girl?”    
  
“A little boy, just like you”   
  
Mitch looks down at him, watching in curiosity when he slowly opens his eyes, bright blue ones just like his daddy.   
  
“What’s he called?” Mitch lifts his hand slightly, and he can’t help the feeling of warmth that spreads through his body when the baby curls his tiny hand around Mitch’s thumb and brings it to his mouth.    
  
“Well me and Daniel were wondering if you wanted to help us name him? You will be his big brother after all”  Mitch looks down at the baby, at his big blue eyes and tiny smile. He thinks for a moment, what name would suit his baby brother, before a big smile spreads onto his face.    
  
“Maxmilon” Mitch says with a proud smile, looking up at his daddy who’s laughing softly.    
  
“You want him to be Maximillian?”   
  
“Yes! Mitchell and Maxmilon!”  Mitch bounces on Daniel’s knee slightly, he doesn’t mind the baby in his arms, he’s quiet and smiles at him a lot. He looks down at his brother again, watching him mouth at his thumb and stare up at him with big blue eyes.  Daniel squeezes Mitch tighter and curls his hand around the both of their’s. His daddy places his hand on top of daniel and squeezes, glancing down at Mitch with a smile. 

“Maximillian it is”  Mitch looks down at his brother for the final time, watching his eyes slide shut, his tiny hand still curled around his thumb as he sleeps softly in his big brothers arms.


	62. Kevin/Jenson - Not okay

“What do you mean you want to stop?”  Kevin looks on in disbelief at the man in front of him - at Jenson. He knew what they had wasn’t exactly a relationship, it wasn’t just a friendship either though - friends don’t fuck, friends don’t whisper _I love you_ into each others skin, or stay on the phone until sunrise. Jenson shrugs in response, the smile that he always has - the one that got him out of awkward situations - is across his face.   
  
“I just don’t want to do this with you anymore that’s all”  Jenson says, his voice showing no emotion. Kevin’s heart had already shattered the moment he opened the door to see Jenson stood on the other side, because he knew this was coming, he just didn’t want to admit it.    
  
“Why? What have I done?”  Jenson’s eyes widen, and he shakes his head in response.   
  
“Nothing! Don’t think of it like that, I just don’t want to do it with you anymore, it’s become too vanilla I guess and I needed a change”  And that hurts Kevin. He thought that Jenson had even the tiniest bit of love for him, even in the circumstances of their relationship, deep down he wanted to believe that Jenson cared, that he loved him. But apparently that wasn’t the case.  
  
“Don’t you care for me at all?”  Kevin says, his voice coming out in a soft whisper - he’s trying to hold to tears back.   
  
“No I do, just not in that way. Don’t get me wrong it was fun the time we had together but I’ve moved on to other things”  Kevin now notices the dark love bite against Jenson’s skin, peeping out from underneath the collar of his shirt, one that Kevin certainly didn’t leave there.  “I mean I hope we can still be friends of course-”  
  
“No! Fuck you Jenson, fuck you for toying with my emotions like that!”  A surge of anger washes over Kevin and he slams the door before Jenson can reply, sliding down against the wood and curling his knees into his chest. He can hear Jenson knocking on the door, hear his soft voice trying to offer comfort, the voice Kevin would always give into just before they fucked. But this time he doesn’t give in, he ignores the voice, his quiet cries drowning out the sound of it. He pulls his phone from his pocket, pressing the button on the side to display the lock screen; his tears drip onto the illuminated screen, onto the photo of him and Jenson on holiday, when everything was okay.


	63. Nico/Lewis - Better than nothing

Nico glances down at his watch, the hands mocking him, telling him that Lewis is late - not for the first time either, Nico thinks. He sits down on the bench beside the lake, the sky is almost black now, the stars twinkling slightly and the streetlamps casting their soft glow across the tarmac path. Lewis eventually shows up, albeit 30 minutes late, and greets Nico in the usual way, with a harsh kiss to his lips and a brief touch of hands. Nico sighs slightly, curling his scarf more around his neck when the breeze picks up and blows through his thick hair. He doesn’t say anything to Lewis as they walk through the park, the silence of the night slowly becoming more tension filled before Nico decides to speak.  
  
“Why are you late?”  He already knows the answer, he saw the dark love bite against Lewis dark skin the moment he got here, knew it was from a certain Ferrari driver.   
  
“I just had a couple errands to run, don’t worry Nico”  Lewis playfully nudges his shoulder against Nico’s, trying to hide his lie with a smile. Nico doesn’t press any further though. Their hands end up tangling together, Lewis’ soft and warm in his own, so familiar and comforting. Nico doesn’t remember when he ended up with his back on the grass, trousers discarded by the side and Lewis’ fingers clawing into the skin of his thighs. He still doesn’t know why he does this, why they do it. It isn’t like Lewis cares for him, it’s not that he loves him or wants to be together, but it’s not just a fuck either, not with how long they’ve done this for. In fact Nico doesn’t know what they are anymore, he just knows that having this with Lewis - whatever it may be - is better than having nothing.


	64. Dan/Seb - Kiss, don't tell

“How the fuck did you find out”  Sebastian growls out the words to the man in front of him - his partner in crime for the past two years. Daniel smirks in response, waving the small piece of paper in the air as if to taunt Sebastian.   
  
“You don’t hide things very well Seb, I wonder what would of happened if our son found this, found out he has a brother that his father has been hiding for the past 18 years”  Daniel’s voice is dripping with anger. Sebastian’s angry too, he’s angry that his husband went through his personal files to find this, angry that he’s lost a slight bit of trust in the Australian. He lunches forward, as if to grab at the paper - at his sons birth certificate - but Daniel holds it above his head so Sebastian can’t reach. He wants to strangle him right now, and if it wasn’t for the fact his younger brother was next door then he would.   
  
“Or maybe your brother Seb? What would he think that he’s got a nephew that you’ve hidden from him?”  Sebastian sighs in annoyance, still standing on his tiptoes to grab at the paper. He ends up pressing Daniel up against the wall as he leans up, fingers brushing just against his wrist.   
  
“If you was in my position you’d understand, but you’re not, so give me that certificate back and fuck off Daniel!”  Sebastian growls, keeping his voice low as to not alarm his family who are still in the house.    
  
“I swear to god if you say anything to anyone I’ll-”  
  
“If you want me to be quiet beg me, and I might consider keeping my mouth shut”  Sebastian looks at Daniel in disbelief, glaring into the Australian’s brown eyes and hating the smirk across his face. He knows what Daniel is doing, and he’s _not_ playing this game again.   
  
“You’ll keep your fucking mouth shut no matter what, and you know why?”  Sebastian growls and leans up on his tiptoes to brush his lips across Daniel’s ear, his teeth latch onto the skin just below to leave a harsh bite there.   
  
“Why Seb?”   
  
“Because it’s going to be wrapped around my cock all night Daniel”


	65. Nico/Jenson - Don't care

“I think we should break up”  The words tumble out of Nico’s mouth before he can stop himself. He doesn’t know why he thought this was a good idea; it’s not like there’s anyone else, he just feels this is the right thing to do. He isn’t the right person for Jenson, sure the sex is good and they have nice dates, but they’re just two separate people who’ve reached the end of their journey. Jenson looks at him in surprise, his eyes narrowed in confusion, but there’s no sign of sadness or heartbeat across his face.   
  
“Okay? Is there a reason or?”  Jenson says. Nico sighs softly, dropping his eyes away from the brit - was there a reason? Even Nico didn’t know.   
  
“You just need someone who fits you better, we’re complete opposites Jenson and the longer we leave this the longer it’s going to hurt”  Jenson smiles slightly in response and reaches out to pull Nico into a hug, an act that seems to surprise him. He curls his arms around Jenson’s shoulder, enjoying the feel of him for one last time before he reluctantly pulls away. His throat feels dry, the effect of forcing himself not to cry and break down, because it’s stupid really, Nico’s the one leaving him, Nico’s the one ending it but he’s the one who’s upset.   
  
“I’m glad you’ve done this to be honest”  Jenson’s voice cuts through the silence, and Nico raises his brow to urge him to continue. He doesn’t know what that means and he’s pretty sure he doesn’t _want_ to know.  “I just, I didn’t really like you anyway, and I’m 99% sure you didn’t like me either. It was just sex to me I guess”  And that hurts. Nico bites back the sobs, forces back the tears because he is /not/ breaking down in front of Jenson. He loves him, he really does and this breakup was more of a trivial thing, to see if Jenson actually cared - and apparently from that reply, he didn’t.  
  
“Yeah, I felt the same”  Nico says, almost animatedly, only speaking the words Jenson wants to hear and not how he actually feels.   
  
“Well, I’ll see you around Nico, i hope we can still be friends”  Jenson’s grin is across his face like usual as he hops away from Nico, towards his garage where there’s another beautiful blonde man awaiting him. Nico’s heart feels heavy when he heads back to his own garage.


	66. Dan/Seb - Quiet

Fuck Sebastian-” Daniel’s hands tighten around Sebastian’s shoulders as the German thrusts harder into him. His legs slip down slightly and Sebastian has to dig his fingers into Daniel’s bare thighs to keep his legs around his waist.   


“Shut up Daniel, you don’t want Christian to hear” Sebastian’s teeth clamp around Daniel’s neck, drawing a moan from the Australian. Sebastian reaches down, one of his hands curling around Daniel’s cock to rub his thumb across the tip. Pre-come drops onto the pads of his fingers, Sebastian pauses for a moment to bring them into his mouth, sucking the taste of Daniel away before wrapping his hand back around Daniel’s cock.

“God Seb, i’m gonna come all over you if you don’t stop”  

“Good, you can come all over my hand and then lick it all off like the good boy you are” Sebastian leans in to capture Daniel’s lips in a kiss, silencing the rest of his moans as he fucks the Australian harder and deeper. All thoughts of the upcoming race seem to disappear from his mind.


	67. Nico/Lewis - It's who we are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was at the hospital so sorry it's so angsty :)

It's always been like this; the rough back and forth tugging, the bites that draw blood and the touches that leave marks. Nico had become used to it. And it's not _bad_ , it's what he's used to and what he's grown to love.

Because Lewis is an anomaly. He doesn't seem to love Nico, but he can't continue life without him. And god only knows how the two would survive without each other. Lewis is toxic - no - _they're toxic_. Lewis brings out only the worse in him, and he brings out the worse in Lewis.

Yet, without each other, they're nothing. It's fucked up.

"I know what you're thinking" What? Oh right, Lewis was here. He'd gotten so lost in his thoughts Nico had forgotten where he even was.

"Hm?" It's the best he can do without his voice wavering - what with Lewis' cock buried in his ass.

"Just stop, you know I hate it when you think about that shit" Lewis growls out - and thrusts hard against Nico, as if to emphasise his statement. Nico bites back the pain and nods.

He tries to zone out - because really, this sex isn't anything but a demand from Lewis, a compliance from Nico and a mutual agreement. It's not love, it's not even lust, it just is. And somehow, they're both content with that.

Because they know that without it, they're nothing. Nico would rather have this - whatever this was - than nothing at all, and he's almost certain that Lewis thinks the same.

It's fucked up, but it's just them.   



	68. Sergio/Nico - Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's like 0% evidence of a ship here but take it anyway. Based on the weird bullshit of Nico wanting Checo to stay at SFI and then leaving like a month later.

Sergio can’t help but wonder, wonder why Nico had begged and begged for him to stay, cried before bed and screamed into the pillows that he _can’t leave him._ And then a month later said _he_ was moving. It’s not like he won’t see his teammate, - no _ex teammate -_ again, it had just confused him to no end why he’d do that and then leave to join another team.

Maybe he was overthinking. But the strange feeling kept nipping and biting and clawing at the back of his mind until it came to much and Sergio had to corner his overly tall teammate in the garage.

“I have one question, why? Why did you beg me, and then do _this”_ He could of worded it better sure, but Nico seems to get the idea of his question because his face turns from confusion to realisation, and then a smile settles across his lips. _What the hell is he smiling for?_ It’s Sergio who gets confused, because Nico starts to laugh and- _what the fuck?_

“Y’know, you’re pretty gullible Checo, but i didn’t think you were _this_ bad” Nico says back, in that matter-of-fact voice as if Sergio should know what the hell he’s talking about. He doesn’t though.

“What?” He’s confused as fuck, and just wants to _know_ why Nico is being so weird. Nico drops his hand down to Sergio’s shoulder, squeezes it way too tight and then pushes him away. Sergio can only stand there and watch him, feeling even more confused than he did before.

And then Nico speaks. “That _thing_ i did, the whole begging and crying? It was an act, to get _you_ to stay so i can take up the better option”

_oh._

_“_ And the whole truth? This meant nothing to me, none of it did” That hits Sergio more, his face visibly twitches in hurt, his eyes flicker to fight back the tears - he doesn’t want to look even _more_ pathetic than he already does. “So if you wouldn’t mind i have better things to be doing”

Nico smiles - though really what the hell would his dazzling smile achieve now - and then turns to leave. It’s only when he’s out the garage, out of earshot of Sergio that he can really show any emotion. He drops to his knees and cries out into the humid air.


	69. Jenson/Fernando - Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my lovely wife Jamie <3

It's not a secret to anyone that Jenson loves cake. In fact scratch that, he  _ adores  _ cake. And he's not even allowed it that often; once for his birthday, once at Christmas, and one at the end of the season. Though that doesn't mean he likes to sneak a couple slices in now and again.

Which is what he's doing now, hiding away in a quieter part of the McLaren motorhome with a slice of chocolate cake. Fernando is with him too, having to  _ keep watch  _ in case someone where to catch him.

He feels bad in a way, it's lunch break and he's dragged Fernando along with him so he can indulge in his guilty pleasure. Completely ignoring the fact that Fernando was  _ probably  _ hungry too.

“Hey, Nando?”  _ Why is he doing this.  _ Fernando glances over his shoulder, smiling and humming in acknowledgement.

“Do you er, want half?” Jenson looks between Fernando and his beloved chocolate cake, then back to Fernando, then the cake. “You're probably hungry?”

_ God why is he so awkward.  _ Fernando smiles brightly at him and nods in happiness, not wasting any time in taking the plateful of chocolate cake and stuffing half of it into his mouth. Jenson can hardly believe he'd given up half of his cake - and his favourite one at that - but god, it's fucking worth it just for the look on Fernando's face.

He'd give up a thousand cakes just to see that gorgeous smile. 


	70. Max/Carlos - You're safe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't know where this was going so depict it as you wish. Guess it could be a panic attack but take it however you want.

His heart is racing and there's already sweat sticking to his skin but _why_? Whywhywhy. Max doesn't know, he just knows he needs to get out of bed and get rid of whatever this intense fear in his head is.

He stumbles into the table, whining at the pain that spreads across his hip and stops for a brief moment to rub at the sore area of skin. It distracts him from the fear, just enough for him to make it to the bathroom with crying out.

He fucking hates when this happens. When he's filled with irrational fear for no reason, when he wants to lock himself in a tiny room with nothing but his own company just to feel safe.

There's a soft noise behind him, the fear just intensifying and whoever or whatever the fuck that could be. And then they grab at his arms to turn him around and Max just wants to scream.

But it's just Carlos; Carlos with his messy hair and soft eyes and gentle smile. Carlos pulls him close, wraps an arm around his waist and runs the other through his damp hair.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe now" Carlos whispers. Max wants to argue because _no_ , no he isn't safe. He's so far from that it's fucking unreal. But he doesn't think he could find his voice even if he tried, so Max just buries his face against Carlos' neck and clings to him.

If the world was going to end there and then, at least he'd have Carlos beside him. 


	71. Dan/Seb - Kisses

“You know I love you right?” Daniel hums softly as a response, too tired to find the words to reply to Sebastian. He’s still got his eyes closed, the thin layer of sweat across his naked body glistening in the sunlight that’s shining through. _He looks gorgeous,_ Sebastian thinks, smiling at the Australian as he runs his finger down his chest. Daniel twitches slightly at the touch, before relaxing again and sighing in content when Sebastian runs his finger up and down his skin.

It’s perfect like this, when there’s no cameras around, no expectations to show, when they can be their true _true_ selves. Sebastian’s smile widens when Daniel’s eyes flutter open to look at him. He’ll never be used to those brown eyes.

“You remind me everyday sweetheart,” Daniel says, his voice thick with tiredness from their energetic session just minutes ago. He stretches out across the bed, his back arching slightly as he yawns, before he drops back down with a smile. Sebastian just watches him for a moment, looks deeply into the brown eyes he fell in love with, the ones he keeps falling in love with before he pulls his gaze away and gently lifts Daniel’s hand.

“That’s because I need to tell you every day. Don’t want you forgetting” He brings Daniel’s hand to his lips, pressing soft and gentle kisses against each fingertip, and biting his thumb slightly with a grin before he pulls away.

“Trust me Sebastian, I’d never forget”


	72. Nico/Sergio - Get out

Sergio is only half awake when he answers the door. It's somewhere around 2am, it's dark out and there's hardly any noise from the streets below his apartment. God knows who'd want him at this time.

  
He momentarily wonders if it's Max again - he's lost count of the amount of times he's accidentally come to the wrong apartment when he's drunk - but when he answers the door and rubs at his eyes, it isn't Max.  
No, it's the last person he thought would be here, the last person he wants to see in fact, and if he wasn't so tired then Sergio would of already slammed the door shut and told him to leave.

  
"What are you doing here?" Nico looks sad, which isn't really a common thing when it comes to the German. He's used to Nico smiling with Sebastian or laughing with Lewis not... whatever this is.

  
"I was just passing by, thought I'd check up on you." Nico scratches his head awkwardly and forces a smile. Sergio knows he's lying, it's stupid o'clock in the morning, he was not "passing by", he came here on his own whim.

  
"Yeah, well I'm fine but I would like to go back to sleep so if you don't mind..." He tries to shut the door, but Nico stops it with his foot. He wants Nico to leave and let him go back to sleep, forget all this ever happened and go back to their own lives - without each other. But he knows Nico never takes no for an answer.

  
"Alright, you might as well come in and tell me what this is really about," Sergio says and opens the door again, this time not shutting it when Nico steps inside awkwardly. He doesn't know what to do or even say, so Sergio gestures to his sofa whilst he disappears into the kitchen to make himself and Nico a coffee. He drops his head into his hands with a sigh.

  
How the fuck did all this happen? He doesn't know why Nico is here, what he wants or why he thought it was a good fucking idea to show up. But he's here, and Sergio can take a good guess that he isn't going to leave anytime soon. He finishes up his coffee and turns around, jumping slightly when he sees Nico's tall frame standing in the doorway.

  
"I-" Nico starts, his eyes flickering between everything that isn't Sergio's eyes. "I didn't-" he stutters again, but this time at least manages to look at Sergio. Sergio doesn't know what to say, so just continues to stare him down with his hands wrapped around his warm coffee mug. "I'm sorry." Nico doesn't let him reply, because he takes quick strides towards Sergio, takes the mug from his hands and kisses him.

  
Sergio should of seen this coming; why else would he be here? Why else would he show up after all this time apart? He's an idiot when he thinks about it.

  
Nico tries to deepen the kiss and his hands wrap around Sergio's smaller body, but his brain manages to catch up and force him to react.

  
"What are you doing?" He uses all his strength to push Nico away from him. He looks hurt, like a wounded animal without even the glimpse of life left, and Sergio should care, he really should. But he doesn't.

  
"I wanted to try again, with us. I know I fucked up but-"

  
"Get out." Sergio spits, wiping the back of his hand across his lips, not once breaking his glare. Nico frowns and tries to talk again, but Sergio cuts him off before he can. "I said, get the fuck out."

  
Thankfully this time Nico does listen, and stumbles his way back through Sergio's front door, slamming it behind him. He briefly hears Nico's sob from the other side of the door before it's silent once again. Sergio sighs, lifts his now cold mug of coffee, and takes a long drink.


End file.
